


Morgenstern

by Vanas



Series: Mit euren Flammen ziert [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanas/pseuds/Vanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Hux hat alles verloren. Starkiller Base ist zerstört, wie lange er noch General sein wird, ist fraglich. Und sein Verhältnis zu Kylo Ren ist – speziell. Unterdessen hat der Widerstand ein wichtiges Etappenziel erreicht: Die Karte zu Luke Skywalker ist vollständig und Rey ist bereits bei Luke auf Ahch-To…</p>
<p>(Fortsetzung zu "Nachthimmel". Kapitel 1 von "Morgenstern" entspricht Kapitel 11 von "Nachthimmel", ihr müsst also nicht doppelt lesen - außer ihr wollt.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hoffnung

"Schauen Sie sich das an."

Der Sanitäter beugte sich über Rens weißen Oberschenkel. "Die Narbe, Sir."

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. Ren lag bewegungslos, schlafend oder bewusstlos, und es machte Hux ein wenig nervös, ihn so zu sehen. Es machte ihn auch unruhig, die Hände des Sani-Trupplers auf Ren zu sehen, es schien ihm vage _obszön_. In einem Punkt hatte der Mann allerdings Recht – die Narbe an Rens Bein sah verheerend aus. Ihre Ränder waren seltsam gezackt, wie ausgefranst.

"Was ist das?, fragte Hux.

Der Sanitäter zog die Wärmefolie über Ren. "Diese Verletzung ist nicht versorgt worden, obwohl sie entzündet war. Nichts, was man mit Bacta nicht hätte verhindern können, aber diese Wunde hat kein Bacta gesehen. Verstehen Sie das?"

"Nein", sagte Hux. _Oder vielleicht doch_. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Ren zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, verletzt und fiebrig. _Wundfieber_. Die Puzzleteile fügten sich zusammen. "Die Wunde ist verheilt", sagte er, "belassen wir es dabei."

"Natürlich, Sir."

Kylo Ren zitterte. Seine Augenlider bewegten sich, dann schlug er die Augen auf und sah Hux geradewegs ins Gesicht. "Mir ist kalt", sagte er heiser.

_Er ist wach. Warum zum Teufel ist er wach?_

Der Sani schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben keine Decken hier, Lord Ren. Gar nichts. Ich habe schon überall gesucht."

_Oh –_

Es kostete Hux einen Moment der Überwindung. Vielleicht war es auch nur die Zeitspanne, die es brauchte, bis er das Problem begriffen hatte und die Lösung vor sich sah. Decke. _Mantel_. Am Saum, wo er in den Schnee gehangen war, war der Stoff seines Mantels noch feucht, aber sonst war er warm und trocken. Hux zog den Mantel aus, beugte sich vor und breitete ihn über Ren. Er fühlte sich seltsam dabei, die Geste war so vertraut und Rens Blick hing noch immer an seinem Gesicht. Auch der Sani-Truppler starrte ihn jetzt an – warum eigentlich? Hux tat nur, was von Snoke befohlen worden war: _Bringen Sie mir Kylo Ren_. Sollte er den Mann an Bord eines Shuttles erfrieren lassen? Mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit würde ihn Snoke schon deshalb degradieren, weil er Starkiller Base verloren hatte - Hux wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was die Konsequenzen wären, wenn Kylo Ren auch noch verloren ging. _Wir haben versagt_ , dachte er, _wir beide_. _Finden wir uns damit ab_.

Ren sah ihn an, aus weiten, dunklen Augen. Die frische Narbe zerschnitt sein Gesicht in zwei Hälften, wie das doppelte Antlitz des mythischen Dämons Entoros. Abrupt wandte Hux sich ab und ging zurück ins Cockpit. Es war ein wenig kühl, ohne den Mantel um seine Schultern.

 

"Status", sagte er zu Captain Delaban. "Wo sind wir, wo ist die Finalizer, in welchem Zustand sind unsere Instrumente?" Er zwängte sich in den Co-Piloten-Sitz.

Delaban warf ihm einen Blick zu. "Ich fürchte, diese Fragen sind miteinander verknüpft."

"Dann erwarte ich Ihre Ausführungen, Captain."

Delaban tippte auf den Bildschirm vor sich. "Ich habe eine Theorie, Sir."

_Auch das noch_. "Ich höre."

"Die Strahlungsenergie von _Starkiller_ hat uns zwar aus der Gefahrenzone gebracht, aber der Energiestoß war zu viel für unsere Instrumente. Ich bekomme verlässliche Daten vom Antrieb und den Lebenserhaltungssystemen, aber die Sensoren, die Navigation und die Kommunikationssysteme sind beeinträchtigt."

"Und _beeinträchtigt_ heißt was?"

"General – Sie wissen doch, was ein Wackelkontakt ist?"

Hux runzelte die Stirn. "Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage."

"Unser Problem ist, Sir, dass die Energieversorgung extrem stark fluktuiert. Der Effekt ist derselbe wie bei einem Wackelkontakt, erratische Ausfälle verschiedener Systeme. Nur dass das Problem nicht mechanischer Natur ist, sondern auf der Veränderung der Energieströme zu beruhen scheint."

"Depolarisation durch die Strahlungsenergie?"

"So etwas in der Art."

Hux lehnte sich zurück und wünschte, er könnte die Beine ausstrecken, aber in dem verdammten Cockpit war _kein Platz_. "Das heißt, wir sind auf uns allein gestellt?"

"Vorläufig. Das Notsignal ist aktiviert und wir versuchen, die Finalizer zu erreichen. Aber wir wissen nicht, wann und ob die Kommunikation gesendet wird."

Hux wies auf den Bildschirm. "Sind das unsere aktuellen Koordinaten?"

"Ja, Sir." Der Pilot vergrößerte die Anzeige, öffnete eine dreidimensionale Projektion. Die Sternenkarte manifestierte sich vor ihnen als schwebendes, transparentes Gebilde. "Der Energiestoß hat uns weit in die Unbekannten Regionen gezogen. Hier ist die Markierung." Delaban fuhr mit dem Finger über einen Punkt auf der Karte, bis an der Stelle ein Schiffssymbol erschien. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Wir wissen, wo wir uns befinden. Das eigentliche Problem ist die Tatsache, dass wir keinen Hyperantrieb haben. Wir sind unterwegs, aber wir sind zu langsam."

_Offene Worte_. "Reden wir über das Worst-Case-Szenario", sagte Hux. "Angenommen, es gelingt uns nicht, zu einem der anderen Schiffe Kontakt aufzunehmen. Wie lange brauchen wir zu Snokes Basis?"

"Zehn Tage, General. Vielleicht zwölf."

Hux warf einen Blick über die Schulter, in die Kabine. Die beiden Stormtrooper saßen im hinteren Bereich auf Ladeboxen und spielten Kugelpoker. Der Sanitäter schlief, quer über zwei Klappsitzen, seine Beine hingen herunter. Hux wandte sich um und senkte die Stimme. "Wir sind fünf Personen an Bord. Wir haben keine Rationen, kein Wasser und keine Medizintechnik. Wir müssen über eine Zwischenlandung nachdenken, um Vorräte zu erwerben."

"In diesem Fall wäre es sinnvoll, wenn wir jetzt schon Kurs auf einen geeigneten Planeten nehmen." Delaban zoomte in die Karte, die vor ihnen schwebte. "RT-714. Drei Tage von uns entfernt, kein großer Umweg und Sauerstoffatmosphäre."

"Sie haben bereits darüber nachgedacht?"

"Jawohl, Sir."

"Hervorragend." Hux tippte auf die Projektion und öffnete ein Feld mit Informationen über den Planeten. _Dürftige Informationen_. Aber daraus konnte niemandem ein Vorwurf gemacht werden - die Erste Ordnung war gerade erst dabei, die Planeten der Region zu kartographieren. Jeder Planet, der sich im Verzeichnis fand, war eine weiße Stelle weniger in den unendlichen Weiten der Unbekannten Regionen. Hux konzentrierte sich auf die Daten vor ihm. _RT-714. Humanoide Zivilisation. Landwirtschaft, Viehzucht, Handel. Keine Raumfahrt, wenig interplanetarischer Kontakt_. Das hieß wohl auch: kein nennenswerter Stand der medizinischen Versorgung. Aber sie waren seit zwei Tagen unterwegs, und Wasser und Nahrungsmittel würden in Kürze oberste Priorität erlangen.

"Hervorragend", wiederholte Hux. "Nehmen Sie Kurs auf RT-714."

_Ren ist stark_ , dachte er, _er schafft es. Ob wir noch drei Tage unterwegs sind oder drei Wochen_. So war es doch, Ren war kein gewöhnlicher Mensch. Ren hatte besondere Kräfte, die ihn schützten. Die Macht war stark in ihm. Er konnte nicht einfach sterben wie der nächstbeste Trooper, oder doch? Hux wünschte, er hätte mehr Wissen über die Macht, wie sie wirkte, wie sie _funktionierte_. War ein gesunder Körper die Voraussetzung dafür, sich der Macht bedienen zu können? War die geistige Kraft wichtiger oder die körperliche? Oder brauchte man beides?

_Hux._

"Captain?"

"Ja, Sir?" Delaban blickte auf und sah ihn an. Hux erwartete, dass der Pilot etwas sagen würde, aber es kam nichts. Hatte Delaban ihn nicht angesprochen?

_Meine Güte, Hux._

Diesmal war Hux sicher, dass Captain Delaban keinen Laut von sich gegeben hatte. Die Worte waren direkt in seinem Kopf gewesen, und wenn er nicht endgültig den Verstand verlor, gab es dafür nur eine Erklärung.

"Verzeihen Sie, Captain, ich war in Gedanken. Es ist nichts."

Er wand sich aus dem Co-Piloten-Sitz und ging nach hinten in die Kabine. Neben Kylo Ren blieb er stehen. Rens Augen blickten zu ihm auf, seltsam verhangen, aber wach.

_Setzen Sie sich, General._

Wieder waren die Worte direkt in Hux' Kopf. Das Gefühl war merkwürdig, aber man gewöhnte sich daran. Er setzte sich vorsichtig an die Kante der Transportkiste, auf der Kylo Ren lag.

"Ich muss bei Bewusstsein bleiben", sagte Ren heiser, aber diesmal _hörbar_. "Ich muss – meinen Körper kontrollieren. Ich kann –" Er atmete schwer, dann sagte er, "Solange ich bei Sinnen bin, kann ich die Macht kontrollieren, und durch die Macht - _alles_. Alles, Hux. Den Atem in meiner Lunge. Das Blut in meinen Adern. Ich kann es."

"Ich glaube es Ihnen."

Rens Hand strich über den Mantel, den Hux über ihn gebreitet hatte, blutverklebte Finger auf der kostbaren Gaberwolle. "Sie könnten mir helfen."

"Was wollen Sie tun? Meditieren?"

Kylo Ren lächelte, dann verzogen sich seine Lippen zu einer schmerzlichen Grimasse und er stöhnte auf. "Nein", flüsterte er, "nicht meditieren. Nur wachbleiben."

"Ich verstehe."

_Reden Sie mit mir, Hux._

"Mit Ton oder ohne?"

_Ganz wie Sie wollen._

"Ist gut." Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. Der Geruch von Blut machte ihn schwindlig, er stellte sich vor, dass unter der provisorischen Versiegelung des Bacta-Pads ein zentimeterlanges Geschoss in Rens Körper steckte. Und dann sagte er das erste, was ihm einfiel. "Diese Narbe an Ihrem Bein. Das war die Verletzung, die Sie vor mir versteckt haben."

"Die – was?"

"Deshalb hatten Sie Fieber, als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Wundfieber. Die Verletzung war entzündet und Sie haben sie nicht behandeln lassen."

Ren schloss die Augen und Hux befürchtete schon, er habe das falsche Thema gewählt. Aber dann öffnete Ren die Augen und sah ihn an. "Ich war nachlässig und ich habe den Preis dafür bezahlt."

"Also stimmt es? Sie haben die Wunde nicht versorgt?"

"Es war eine nützliche Erfahrung."

"Nützlich?" Hux lag eine scharfe Antwort auf der Zunge, aber er besann sich eines besseren. "Nützlich wofür? Für den Kontakt zur Macht?"

"Schmerz ist Fokus, Hux."

"Ist das so? Dann sind Sie gerade sehr fokussiert?"

Ein Lächeln erschien auf Rens Lippen. "Ja", sagte er heiser, "wollen Sie mich testen?"

Hux musste ebenfalls lächeln. "Ich wüsste nicht, wie. Vielleicht zeigen Sie mir bei Gelegenheit eines Ihrer Macht-Kunststücke."

"Kunststücke?"

"Sie wissen schon – Plasmastrahlen stoppen, Teller jonglieren, so etwas."

Ren lachte auf, dann krümmte er sich vor Schmerz und _wimmerte_.

"Lieber Himmel, Ren – verzeihen Sie mir - Ich weiß gar nicht -"

_Schon gut, Hux. Schon gut_.

"Ich habe Unsinn geredet, es tut mir Leid."

_Und wenn schon. Geben Sie mir die Hand._

Hux zögerte, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte Rens weiße, kalte Finger.

_Ja_.

Hux war nicht sicher, ob es Rens Gedanke war, den er in seinem Kopf hatte, oder sein eigener. Vielleicht dachten sie es beide.

Das Gefühl von Hoffnung kam völlig unerwartet. Vielleicht, dachte Hux, vielleicht hatte er ganz falsch verstanden, was Vaders Helm ihn hatte sehen lassen – es war eine Warnung gewesen, aber anders, als er vermutet hatte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch etwas anderes, jenseits von Schmerz und Tod. Etwas, was darüber hinaus ging und der Hoffnungslosigkeit entgegenstand.

_Ja_.

Einen Moment lang – eine _Ewigkeit_ lang – sah Hux nichts anderes als ihre Hände, Rens Finger, die sich wie selbstverständlich zwischen seine geschoben hatten.

Und dann, plötzlich, den gigantischen Umriss der Finalizer, die aus dem Hyperraum tauchte und vor ihnen Gestalt annahm.

 ________________

 

Als Rey die Stufen hinunterstieg, ging über dem Meer die Sonne auf. Sie blieb stehen, hielt inne und beobachtete das Schauspiel. Der Fuß des grünen Hügels, die steinige Küste der Insel lag noch im Nebel. Feiner Dunst, der über dem Wasser schwebte wie – _wie_ \- Rey hatte kein Wort dafür. _Frisch und kühl, zauberhaft schimmernd,_ _golden im Licht der Morgensonne_. Der Tag stieg aus dem Meer wie neugeboren. Das Bild überwältigte sie, es war so unschuldig und hoffnungsvoll. Sie dachte an Finn, ihren _Freund_ , den sie in der Obhut von Doktor Kalonia zurückgelassen hatte. _Finn, der um sein Leben kämpfte_. Es tat weh, dass sie nicht bei ihm sein konnte, aber sie wusste, ihr Platz war jetzt hier. Der Weg, den die Macht für sie vorgesehen hatte, war ein anderer als seiner. Und trotzdem – es war ein _gemeinsamer_ Weg, gemeinsam gegen die Erste Ordnung. Dass sie überhaupt hier war auf der Insel, das tat sie für Finn, und für Poe, und für Han Solo, der von Anfang an an sie geglaubt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht hatte zeigen wollen.

Rey ballte entschlossen die Fäuste und kletterte weiter den steilen Pfad hinunter, bis zu der flachen Bucht, wo sie gestern den _Millennium Falcon_ gelandet hatte. Es war ihr so schwer gefallen, Hans Platz am Steuer des Falcon einzunehmen - als wäre es eine Anmaßung, als würde sie sich etwas aneignen, was ihr nicht zustand. _Was ihr niemals zustehen würde, denn der Falcon gehörte Han_. Aber Chewbacca hatte seinen Kopf durchgesetzt, was das betraf. Chewie war ganz einfach im Co-Piloten-Sitz geblieben und kein gutes Zureden von Rey hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich ans Steuer zu setzen. Es war Rey nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als selbst auf dem Pilotensitz Platz zu nehmen – bevor sie zu weinen begann.

Sie spähte hinunter zur Küste, wo die Sonne den Schiffskörper des Falcon glitzern ließ. Eine große, pelzige Gestalt stand dort, winkte mit beiden Armen zu ihr herauf und brüllte einen tiefen, wehmütigen Gruß. Rey hatte im Laufe der Zeit viele Wörter und Phrasen in Shyriiwook gelernt, aber Chewie verwendete immer wieder Ausdrücke, bei denen ihr die Bedeutung nicht ganz klar war. Sie riss die Arme hoch und winkte ebenfalls. "Ich komme, Chewie! Warte auf mich!"

Sie begann, die steilen Stufen hinunter zu laufen, aber es war gar nicht so einfach, auf den taunassen Steinen nicht auszurutschen. Jetzt war es gleich so weit, dass sie endgültig von Chewbacca Abschied nehmen musste, auf wer weiß wie lange Zeit. Chewie hatte im Falcon übernachtet, er war noch letzte Nacht den Weg wieder heruntergestiegen, nachdem er lange mit Luke Skywalker unter vier Augen gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht über Han, vielleicht über die Zukunft des Widerstands, vielleicht über Leia oder sie selbst – Rey wusste es nicht. Sie war damit beschäftigt gewesen, ihre Aufregung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, ihre sinnlose Nervosität. Sie war noch immer nicht sicher, wofür sie eigentlich gekommen war, was sie von Luke erwartete. Was Luke in ihren Augen gesehen hatte, als er sein altes Lichtschwert von ihr annahm, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Und dann -

Es war nicht viel zu tun gewesen. Rey hatte ihre Tasche in der steinernen Hütte verstaut, die unweit von Lukes eigener Unterkunft stand, und irgendwann war Luke von seinem Gespräch mit Chewie aufgetaucht. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, Luke hatte sich durch den niedrigen Eingang geduckt und Rey eine gute Nacht gewünscht. Das war alles gewesen, und vielleicht das Seltsamste - Luke Skywalker, halb aufgerichtet in der offenen Tür der Hütte, die Abendsonne hinter ihm. Rey hatte gespürt, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ihr ging es ebenso, aber sie hatte es gemocht, wie Luke da stand. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gemocht, von Anfang an, und dann hatte er gesagt, "Schlaf gut, Rey", und niemand, niemand hatte je "Schlaf gut" zu ihr gesagt. Und Rey hatte tatsächlich gut geschlafen.

 

Chewie kam ihr entgegen und umarmte sie. Das leise Grollen, das er von sich gab, bedeutete so etwas wie _Wir sind Freunde für immer_. Sie wünschte sich, sie könnte mit Chewbacca wegfliegen, zu ihren Freunden im Widerstand, vor allem zurück zu Finn. Aber Finn hatte _gekämpft_ , und der Kampf musste weitergehen. Dafür war sie hier – um sich mit Lukes Hilfe für den Kampf zu rüsten. _Egal, was kommt_.

"Grüß mir die anderen", sagte sie leise und streichelte Chewies Fell. Es war weich und flauschig, anders als es aussah. "Und pass auf dich auf."

"Gwaaahhhrrrgghh", machte Chewbacca.

"Ich versuche es. Du auch, Chewie."

Sie wartete, bis er die Rampe hinaufgestiegen war. Dann lief sie an der Seite des Falcon entlang, bis sie Chewie durch die Sichtscheibe des Cockpits sehen konnte. Sie winkte noch einmal. "Wir sehen uns bald! Vergiss mich nicht!"

Der Antrieb des Falcon sprang an und das Schiff hob ab, manövrierte in einer fast grazilen Kurve hinaus übers Meer. Rey spürte, wie ihr Herz ein klein wenig brach. Ein paar Augenblicke lang sah sie die Schubdüsen des Falcon blau leuchten, dann schien sich das Schiff vor ihren Augen zu dehnen und in Luft aufzulösen, verschwunden in den Hyperraum.

_Wir sehen uns, Chewie._

Rey wandte sich um. Vor ihr lag der grüne Berg von Ahch-To, die Ruinen des ersten Jedi-Tempels. Vor ihr lagen aberhundert Steinstufen und eine ungewisse Zukunft.

_Also dann_.

Sie begann wieder zu klettern.

 

Luke saß auf der kleinen Steinstufe, die zu seiner Hütte führte, und hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand. Als Rey ihm entgegen kam, lächelte er. "Jetzt sind wir nur noch zwei."

Der Satz war scherzhaft gesagt und bezog sich darauf, dass Chewie abgeflogen war – aber Rey konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sie noch einen weiteren, düsteren Sinn dahinter wahrnahm.

Luke betrachtete sie aufmerksam. "Nein", sagte er leise, "so habe ich es nicht gemeint. Wer weiß denn, wie viele da draußen sind, in denen die Macht stark ist. Ein alter Meister hat einmal gesagt, _Die da stark sind in der Macht, sind zahlreich wie die Sterne_."

"Vielleicht", sagte Rey unsicher. Aber vor Luke war ihr nie jemand begegnet, der ebenfalls machtbegabt war, bis auf – _bis auf_ -

"Willst du etwas essen?"

Rey fuhr auf wie aus einem Tagtraum. "Essen?", wiederholte sie. Als sie das Wort sagte, knurrte ihr Magen hörbar. "Scheint so", murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht. "Tut mir leid."

Luke grinste breit. Für einen Moment sah er fast jungenhaft aus. "Komm mit herein", sagte er. "Ich habe Brot aus Kora-Weizen, der hier wächst. Du kannst dir Marmelade dazu nehmen, wenn du magst."

Rey sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Was ist denn Marmelade?"

 

Marmelade war _gut_.

Marmelade war das fruchtige Zeug, das Luke in kleinen Tontöpfchen aufbewahrte. In Lukes Küche wurde alles in kleinen Tontöpfchen aufbewahrt, Rey war sich dessen ziemlich sicher, weil sie auf der Suche nach verschiedenen Marmeladesorten fast jedes der Töpfchen geöffnet hatte. In manchen war etwas Fleischiges, in manchen etwas Fischiges, in manchen Gewürze und getrocknete Kräuter. Sie fand frische Beeren und getrocknete Pilze, Fruchtkompott und auch etwas, was wie Kompott aussah, aber pikant schmeckte, wenn sie mit dem Löffel hineinfuhr. Am Ende hatte sie fünf Töpfchen mit fruchtiger Masse – _Marmelade_ – gefunden, und nahm sie mit hinaus auf den Stein vor der Hüttentür. In gewisser Weise war Lukes Frühstücksplatz ganz ähnlich wie ihrer auf Jakku gewesen war. Sie baute die Marmeladentöpfchen vor sich auf dem Boden auf.

"Trinkst du Kräutertee?", fragte Luke, als er mit dem Brotlaib herauskam. "Ich würde dir auch Milch anbieten, aber die Ziege ist unauffindbar. Gestern Nacht war sie so verärgert, dass ich dachte, sie schwimmt auf die Nachbarinsel."

"Ist das eine amphibische Ziegenart?"

"Nur eine beleidigte Ziegenart. Du wohnst in ihrem Haus."

"Ich wohne in einem Stall?" _Das erklärte den Geruch_.

"Suwa soll sich nicht so anstellen. Sie ist ohnehin die meiste Zeit draußen. Sie hat da irgendwo einen Freund."

"Suwa?"

"So heißt sie." Luke sah Rey an, als wäre sie schwer von Begriff. "Die Ziege."

Rey schob sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund und kaute. Luke war schon ein bisschen – _merkwürdig_. Sie selbst hatte auch lange Zeit ihres Lebens alleine verbracht, aber sie hatte nie von Haustieren gesprochen wie von Menschen. "Kräutertee", sagte sie dann. "Bitte."

Er nickte und ging wieder in die Hütte. Rey holte einen großen Löffel Marmelade aus dem mittleren Töpfchen und kleckste sie sich aufs Brot. Das Zeug war _wirklich_ gut.

Sie schaute sich um, als sie Luke hinter sich hörte. "Darf ich?" Er wies auf die Stufe.

"Ja, sicher."

Sein Lächeln war seltsam wehmütig. Er setzte sich neben Rey, behutsam, als wolle er nicht an sie anstreifen. Strich mit beiden Händen den weiten Rock seiner Robe glatt. "An schönen Tagen", sagte er, "an Tagen wie heute - da wache ich manchmal auf und denke, dass alles nur ein Alptraum war."

Rey sah ihn an. Luke erwiderte ihren Blick, bevor er sich abwandte und aufs Meer hinaus schaute. "Ich denke, ich werde aufstehen und in die Schule gehen. Die Kinder werden da sein und alles ist, wie es sein sollte. Ich denke an die Kinder, an ihre Gesichter, jedes einzelne. Was ich mit ihnen besprochen habe, was wir am Tag zuvor gelernt haben. Und dann erinnere ich mich." Seine Stimme brach. "Dann erinnere ich mich, dass sie alle tot sind. Dass ich sie nicht vor ihm schützen konnte."

Rey hatte keine Zweifel, von wem die Rede war. Der letzte Rest von ihrem Brot war ihr aus der Hand gerutscht, aber sie merkte es nicht. Sie starrte Luke an.

"Du hast ihn gesehen", sagte er tonlos. "Nicht wahr?"

Reys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Am Horizont stand noch immer die Sonne, aber es fühlte sich an, als ob ein Schatten über sie gezogen wäre. "Ja", sagte sie. "Ja, ich habe ihn gesehen."

"Wirklich gesehen? Ohne diese – _Maske_?"

"Ja." Reys Augen brannten plötzlich. "Ich habe mit ihm gekämpft."

"Du hättest ihn töten können. Du hattest ihn in deiner Gewalt. So war es doch, Rey?" Luke wandte sich ihr zu, sein Blick, seine Stimme voller Verzweiflung. "Warum hast du die Gelegenheit nicht genutzt? Warum ist er noch am Leben?"

"Ich konnte es nicht", wisperte sie. "Es tut mir leid, aber – ach, Luke, es tut mir so furchtbar leid!"

Luke legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. Als sein Blick wieder ihrem begegnete, hatte sich der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht völlig verwandelt. "Nein", sagte er, "es tut _mir_ leid. Ich hätte nicht davon sprechen dürfen, nicht jetzt, nicht auf diese Weise. Du hast richtig gehandelt, und mehr als das - was du getan hast, grenzt an ein Wunder."

Rey biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich habe nichts getan", sagte sie, "es war die Macht. Die _Macht_ , die durch mich geflossen ist."

"Ich weiß. So ist es immer."

"Aber ich konnte ihn nicht töten, verstehst du das? Er war ein Mensch, als er vor mir lag. Kein Monster mehr. Ich konnte es einfach nicht!"

Luke nickte und strich über ihren Arm. "Natürlich nicht, Rey. Natürlich nicht." Er wandte sich um und lauschte in die Hütte hinein. "Das Wasser kocht", sagte er sanft. "Nimmst du Honig in deinen Tee?"

Rey holte tief Luft. _Es gibt keinen Schatten,_ dachte sie, _es gibt nur die Sonne_. Die Sonne und die Zukunft.

"Vielleicht", sagte sie tapfer. "Was ist denn Honig?"

 

 


	2. Schlaf

Die optische Wiedergabe der Übertragung war kaum zu erkennen, aber Phasmas Stimme klang klar und deutlich durch das Cockpit. "Hier spricht Captain Phasma an Bord der Finalizer. Transportfähre Nyva 2, können Sie mich hören?"

Captain Delaban öffnete die Leitung. "Hier ist die Nyva 2, Captain Phasma. Momentan hören wir Sie gut, aber wir haben Probleme mit unserem Kommunikationssystem."

"Phasma", sagte Hux und beugte sich über das Kommlink, "Sie kommen gerade rechtzeitig. Öffnen Sie eine Landebucht und verständigen Sie ein Notfallteam, wir brauchen medizinische Unterstützung."

"Verstanden, General. Gut, Sie zu hören, Sir. Sie auch, Captain Delaban. Landebucht 320 steht Ihnen zur Verfügung. Bitte bestätigen Sie."

Delaban wechselte einen Blick mit Hux. "Landebucht 320", wiederholte er, "ich habe verstanden."

"Ein Notfallteam wird Sie erwarten. Phasma Ende."

Hux lehnte sich zurück und erlaubte sich einen Moment der Ruhe, während das kleine Shuttle zum Landeanflug auf die Finalizer ansetzte. Als die Nyva unter den Bug des riesigen _Star Destroyers_ manövrierte und sich der Hangar vor ihnen öffnete, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Es war _absurd_ , aber dieses Schiff bedeutete so etwas wie Heimat, einen sicheren Hafen, das hatte er nie so deutlich empfunden wie in diesem Moment.

Der Pilot ließ die Nyva zu einem der freien Landesplätze gleiten, eine mechanische Vorrichtung senkte sich herab und rastete am Bug des Shuttles ein. "Docking abgeschlossen", sagte er. "Wir sind zuhause, Sir."

"Danke, Captain." Hux zögerte, wollte noch etwas sagen, was seine Dankbarkeit für den erfolgreichen Abschluss der Mission ausdrückte - aber dann war der Moment vorbei und der Zeitpunkt erschien ihm nicht mehr passend. Er stand auf, während sich die Rampe des Shuttles mit dem vertrauten Geräusch des Druckausgleichs öffnete. Delaban hatte es richtig ausgedrückt: Sie waren zuhause.

 

Hux wartete, bis das Notfallteam die Trage mit Kylo Ren auf dem Fahrgestell fixiert hatte. Niemand stellte ihm eine Frage und es gab ja auch nichts, was er den Sanitätern hätte mitteilen können. Im Gegenteil, er wäre ihnen nur im Weg. _Nur im Weg_. Der Sani-Truppler kam zu ihm zurück gelaufen. "Ihr Mantel, Sir. Lord Ren braucht ihn nicht mehr."

_Natürlich nicht._

"Danke." Hux sagte sich, dass Ren in guten Händen war, dass die medizinische Ausstattung der Finalizer und die Qualität der vorhandenen Medizin-Droiden auf dem neuesten Stand der Forschung war und er tatsächlich _nichts_ tun konnte, was für Kylo Ren irgendwie nützlich gewesen wäre. Der Impuls, ihn auf die Krankenstation zu begleiten, war unerklärlich. Hux starrte den Sanitätern hinterher.

"General."

"Captain Phasma." Hux wandte sich zu ihr um und brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande. "Ich frage mich noch immer, wie Sie uns so schnell gefunden haben."

Phasma ging voran, zum Ausgang des Hangars. Ihre verchromte Rüstung schimmerte matt. "Wir hatten Glück", sagte sie, "dass bei meinem ersten Kontakt mit der Nyva Ihre Koordinaten sehr genau aufgezeichnet wurden. Es war dann nicht mehr schwierig, den Verlauf Ihrer Fahrt zu extrapolieren."

"Phasma."

"Ja, Sir?"

"Ich war erleichtert, Sie zu sehen. Wir waren an Bord eine Zeitlang von allen Informationen abgeschnitten, es war ungewiss, ob wir – Um es kurz zu machen, ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken."

"Ich weiß es zu schätzen, General."

Er ließ einen Augenblick verstreichen. "Haben Sie schon Daten über unsere Verluste?"

"Ich habe einen vorläufigen Bericht zusammengestellt, aus den Einsatzberichten der Kommandeure." Sie blieb stehen. "Darf ich einen Vorschlag machen?"

"Selbstverständlich."

"Gönnen Sie sich ein paar Stunden Schlaf, bevor Sie sich damit befassen. Sie sehen aus wie der Tod."

Hux lachte freudlos. "Besten Dank dafür."

"Wissen Sie noch, wann Sie das letzte Mal geschlafen haben?"

 _Nein._ "Das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich könnte nicht einmal schlafen, wenn ich es wollte."

"Sie wissen, dass das ein Alarmsignal ist."

 _Natürlich_. _Und bei jedem anderen -_

"Ich musste mich auch dazu zwingen", sagte Phasma. "Verdammt, ich habe ein Schlafmittel genommen, Hux. Aber ich _habe_ ein paar Stunden geschlafen."

Er starrte sie an. Je öfter sie das Wort _Schlaf_ wiederholte, desto schwerer fiel ihm der Widerstand. Sie schien es zu bemerken. "Ich begleite Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Quartier, General. Betrachten Sie es als Freundschaftsdienst."

Aus Gründen, die ihm selbst nicht ganz klar waren, folgte er ihr. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er gewohnt war, beim Nahkampf gegen sie zu verlieren.

 

Als sie Hux' Quartier erreichten, blieb Phasma hinter ihm stehen, als wolle sie sichergehen, dass er nicht ausbüchste. Er zog seinen Handschuh aus, presste den Finger auf das Keypad und hielt inne.

 _Snoke_.

"Ich habe keine Zeit zu schlafen", sagte er heiser. "Ich muss dem Obersten Anführer Meldung machen."

Er sah Phasma an, aber hinter den polarisierten Linsen des Helms waren ihre Augen nicht zu sehen. Zuerst dachte er, sie würde das Undenkbare tun und ihm widersprechen. Aber dann nickte sie. "Soll ich eine Verbindung herstellen lassen?"

"Nicht nötig. Das mache ich selbst. – Und Phasma?"

"Ja, Sir."

"Lassen Sie mich wissen, wenn es Neuigkeiten von Lord Ren gibt. Ganz egal was."

Hux zog seinen Handschuh wieder an und ging den Gang zurück, so schnell, dass Phasma nicht auf den Gedanken käme ihm zu folgen. Es funktionierte, ihre Schritte blieben hinter ihm zurück. Er wollte ein paar Minuten allein sein, bevor er mit Snoke sprach, aber es wäre sinnlos gewesen, noch länger zuzuwarten. Vermutlich war Snoke längst über ihre Ankunft auf der Finalizer informiert. Vermutlich war Snoke längst über _alles_ informiert. Hux tippte den Turbolift auf und atmete tief ein, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. "Konferenzzone", sagte er. Der Lift setzte sich in Bewegung.

 

Hux wählte den ersten Konferenzraum zur Linken, tippte die Tür auf und verriegelte sie von innen. Das Eingabeterminal für den Holoprojektor war im Tisch ganz vorne im Saal eingelassen, er schaltete es ein und wartete darauf, dass der Bildschirm zum Leben erwachte. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis das System hochgefahren war und ihn zur Eingabe der Frequenz aufforderte. Dann erschien das lebensgroße holographische Bild eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes mit akkurat gestutztem Kinnbart. "General Hux", sagte er und schien fast überrascht. "Man hat uns mitgeteilt, dass Sie verschollen sind."

"Wie Sie sehen, bin ich an Bord der Finalizer, Major Dak. Aber ich würde die Einzelheiten der jüngsten Ereignisse gerne mit Leader Snoke direkt besprechen."

"Natürlich." Dak wandte sich um und schien auf etwas zu reagieren, was sich hinter ihm abspielte. Dann erschien er wieder in der Projektion. "Halten Sie die Leitung offen, General. Der Oberste Anführer erwartet Ihre Meldung."

Das Holo verschwand, es blieb nur ein blasser Lichtkegel auf dem Boden des Konferenzraumes.

Hux blieb stehen und schaute auf die Linse des Projektors wie auf eine geschlossene Tür, die sich jeden Augenblick öffnen kann. _Wenn Snoke mich meines Kommandos enthebt, werde ich es mit Fassung tragen. Wenn er mich vor ein Kriegsgericht stellt, habe ich immerhin Gelegenheit mich zu verteidigen. Aber warum sollte er? Der Verlust von Starkiller war eine militärische Niederlage. Und Kylo Ren ist am Leben, das muss doch e_ _ine Bedeutung haben. Alles andere ist letztlich –_

Der Lichtkegel weitete sich und enthüllte Supreme Leader Snoke, stehend vor einer riesigen Wand aus schwarzem Gestein. Hux erkannte den Saal, es war der Konferenzraum auf einer von mehreren Basen, die Snoke für seine Regierungsgeschäfte nutzte. Die Holoprojektion des Obersten Anführers war kein Vergleich zu dem riesigen Abbild, das im Versammlungsraum von Starkiller Base erschienen war, aber Snoke war auch in Lebensgröße eine beeindruckende Präsenz – vom Alter gebeugt und dennoch erstaunlich hochgewachsen. Seine kalten blauen Augen hefteten sich auf Hux. "General. Sie sind der Gefahr entronnen. Eine gute Neuigkeit."

"Danke, Sir. Ich darf Ihnen melden, dass auch Lord Ren in Sicherheit ist."

"Ich muss ihn unverzüglich sprechen."

"Supreme Leader –"

Snokes ungeduldige Geste schnitt Hux das Wort ab. "Ich weiß, dass er lebt. Das genügt mir. _Ich will ihn sprechen_."

Eine Reihe möglicher Antworten gingen Hux durch den Kopf, aber keine war von der Art, dass er sie Leader Snoke gegenüber aussprechen wollte. Er dachte an Kylo Ren, blutüberströmt im weißen Schnee, die Haut feucht von kaltem Schweiß. _Sein unkontrolliertes Zittern_.

"Lord Ren ist schwer verletzt worden", sagte Hux und wunderte sich über den Klang seiner Stimme. "Wir konnten ihn auf dem Shuttle nur notdürftig versorgen, er ist – Er ist jetzt in der Krankenstation, Sir. Ich habe noch keine Nachricht von seinem Zustand."

Snoke überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. "In der Krankenstation", wiederholte er dann. "Was Sie nicht sagen." Sein Ton war beherrscht, aber in seine blassblauen Augen trat ein Ausdruck von kaltem Zorn. "Lassen Sie meinen _Schüler_ wissen, dass sein _Meister_ ihn zu sprechen wünscht. So bald wie möglich. Haben Sie mich verstanden, General?"

"Jawohl, Oberster Anführer."

Snoke musterte ihn. Hux fuhr zusammen, als in der plötzlichen Stille sein Komm zu piepen begann. "Verzeihen Sie, Supreme Leader, die Nachricht ist von Lord Ren." Er zog das Komm hervor, öffnete die Meldung und überflog sie. "Der Bericht ist vom Konzil der Medi-Droiden. Lord Ren ist außer Lebensgefahr. Sie haben das Geschoß aus seinem Abdomen entfernt und –" Hux runzelte die Stirn und las noch einmal. "Es handelt sich um ein Projektil aus einer Wookie-Armbrust." Er blickte auf. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dafür keine Erklärung habe."

Snokes narbiges Gesicht verzog sich zu einer abscheulichen Fratze. Es war seine Version eines Lächelns. "Wie sollten Sie auch, General? Aber ich bin davon überzeugt, Lord Ren wird den Sachverhalt für uns aufklären. Nicht wahr?"

"Darf ich nur anmerken – Die Droiden empfehlen, Lord Ren erst einmal in einen Bacta-Tank zu –"

"General!" Snokes Stimme dröhnte durch den leeren Konferenzsaal wie ein mittleres Erdbeben. "Verschonen Sie mich mit dem Geschwätz von _Robotern_ und sorgen Sie dafür, dass Kylo Ren hier erscheint und mir Bericht erstattet!"

"Jawohl, Oberster Anführer."

"Lord Ren wird sich weigern, in einem Bacta-Tank versenkt zu werden. Und Sie werden dafür sorgen, dass seine Wünsche respektiert werden - unabhängig davon, was ein _Droide_ sagt."

"Jawohl, Sir."

"Und jetzt zu Ihnen. Wo bleibt der Bericht über die Zerstörung der Basis?"

"Ich habe bereits begonnen, einen Bericht zu kompilieren, Sir."

"Und? Wo ist er?" Snokes Blick bohrte sich in Hux' Stirn, als wollte er selbst nach den Informationen suchen, die er noch nicht hatte. "Ich will wissen, was während des Angriffs der Rebellen vorgegangen ist. Und ich will wissen, was wir verloren haben - jeden Mann, jedes Flugzeug, jedes einzelne Bauteil."

Hux schluckte trocken. Das waren tausende, _abertausende_ von Detailinformationen. "Jawohl, Oberster Anführer."

"Sie werden einsehen, dass das für die Aufarbeitung der Vorgänge von höchster Wichtigkeit ist."

"Ich sehe es ein, Sir."

"Wie lange werden Sie also brauchen?"

"Höchstens ein paar Stunden." Es war vollkommen _unmöglich_ , in dieser Zeit einen vollständigen Report zu erstellen, aber es war ebenso unmöglich, Leader Snoke zu widersprechen. Im Übrigen - Hux überschlug in Gedanken die Entfernung bis zu Snokes Hauptquartier und die zu erwartende Flugzeit. "Bis dahin haben wir Ihre Basis erreicht, Sir."

"Hervorragend. Dann erwarte ich, dass Sie mir persönlich Bericht erstatten." Snoke betrachtete Hux, seine riesigen Augen glitten über ihn und Hux fühlte, wie sich eisige Kälte in ihm ausbreitete. Trotzdem trat plötzlich etwas wie _Zuneigung_ in Snokes Stimme. "General. Ich rechne es Ihnen hoch an, dass Sie meinen Schüler zurückgebracht haben. Wem sonst hätte ich diese Mission anvertrauen sollen?"

Hux zwang sich, den Blick des Obersten Anführers zu erwidern. _In der Tat – wem sonst?_

"Sie sind mein fähigster Taktiker, Hux." Snokes Hände bewegten sich, öffneten sich in einer versöhnlichen Geste. "Ich habe von Anfang an gesehen, wozu Sie fähig sind. Ich kann mich doch weiterhin auf Sie verlassen?"

"Wenn Sie mir erlauben, Ihnen weiterhin zu dienen ‑" Hux kniete, bevor er sich darüber im Klaren war, was er tat. Er hatte ein Knie gebeugt und stützte die Hand auf das andere. "Meine Treue zur Ersten Ordnung ist unverbrüchlich, Oberster Anführer. Ich werde diese Scharte wieder auswetzen."

"Stehen Sie auf, General. Ich habe nicht vor, Sie Ihres Kommandos zu entheben."

Hux presste die Lippen zusammen. Er war maßlos erleichtert und schämte sich, es zu zeigen. _Eine nichtssagende Phrase, schnell_. "Wir haben eine Schlacht verloren", sagte er, "aber nicht den Krieg. Am Ende werden wir siegreich sein."

"Gewiss doch. Gewiss." Snokes Hand bewegte sich in einer knappen Geste und die Projektion verlosch.

Hux, noch immer auf einem Knie, fühlte sich _töricht_. Er war gerade vor einer Holoprojektion niedergekniet, er verlor langsam den _Verstand_. Oder schlimmer: Kylo Rens _Rittertum_ färbte in irgendeiner Weise auf ihn ab. Immerhin, Supreme Leader Snoke hatte nicht die erstbeste Gelegenheit genutzt, ihn zu degradieren.

 _Immerhin_.

Er würde also einen Bericht abliefern, mehr oder weniger vollständig, darauf kam es auch nicht mehr an. Er war nur müde, so furchtbar müde, dass er sich am liebsten auf dem Boden des Konferenzraumes zusammengerollt und geschlafen hätte.

Aber das war keine Option.

 

Als Hux sein Quartier betrat, registrierte er vage, wie still es war. Kein Maunzen, keine pelzigen Tapser, die ihm entgegenkamen. _Unwichtig_. Wichtig war die Schublade in seinem Arbeitstisch, und darin nur die kleine Box. Das Sortiment, das er darin aufbewahrte, war Teufelszeug, aber wirksam. Er nahm eine unauffällige weiße Pille heraus. Das Präparat hielt einen mühelos drei Tage lang wach, aber Hux war nicht sicher, wie die Wirkung ausfallen würde, wenn man schon seit Tagen ein Schlafdefizit angesammelt hatte.

_Wird sich zeigen._

Er schluckte eine davon ohne Wasser, aber seine Kehle war so trocken, dass er dann doch in die Nasszelle ging und nachspülte. Als er den Kopf hob und unwillkürlich in den Spiegel sah, verstand er, was Phasma vorhin gemeint hatte: Sein Gesicht war erschreckend fahl, mit tiefdunklen Ringen um die Augen. War es schon drei Nächte her, dass er mehr als ein paar Minuten am Stück geschlafen hatte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sein Gehirn fühlte sich an wie Matsch. Aber die Erkenntnis half nicht weiter, und irgendwann würde die Pille zu wirken beginnen. _Bald_. Hux holte eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche und setzte sich vor die Konsole. Als er die Nachrichtenfunktion aufrief, blinkten ihm mehrere tausend neue Nachrichten entgegen. _Sinnlos_. Er filterte nach Nachrichten von Phasma. Übrig blieben dreiundzwanzig, und eine davon enthielt den vorläufigen Bericht, den sie für ihn zusammengestellt hatte. _Wann hatte sie dafür Zeit gehabt?_ Aber auf dieser Grundlage konnte er arbeiten, Hux scrollte durch das provisorische Inhaltsverzeichnis, sah die Einsatzberichte einer großen Zahl von Offizieren und Ingenieuren der Basis. Die Reports waren aneinandergereiht, aber nicht nach Sachgebieten geordnet oder inhaltlich ausgewertet. Soviel konnte er tun in den nächsten Stunden – eine Befundaufnahme und Sachverhaltsdarstellung herausfiltern und das vorhandene Datenmaterial übersichtlich zusammenfassen. Letzteres konnte sogar jemand anderer machen, letzteres war eigentlich ein Job für –

Er zog sein Komm hervor und kontaktierte Phasma.

Sie klang unbeschreiblich vorwurfsvoll. "Hux? Sie sind _wach_?"

"Ja, Captain, ich bin wach. Und ich werde noch lange wach sein, wenn alles gut geht." Hux schaute auf seine freie Hand, die zu zittern begonnen hatte. Ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass die Pille zu wirken begann. "Ich habe noch nichts von meinem Adjutanten gehört. Hat er – Hat er es geschafft?"

"Lieutenant Terius ist an Bord, Sir. Soviel ich weiß, hat er eine kleinere Verletzung erlitten, ist aber wieder auf den Beinen."

"In Ordnung. Danke, Phasma." Er klickte sie weg. _Hervorragend_. Und jetzt Terius. Wozu hatte er einen Adjutanten?

"General?" Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung klang ungläubig.

"Hux hier. Ich könnte Ihre Hilfe gebrauchen, Lieutenant. In meinem Quartier. Ich weiß, es ist spät und –"

"Ich bin schon auf dem Weg, Sir! Verzeihung, ich wollte Sie nicht unterbrechen. Ich wollte unverzüglich bei Ihnen Meldung machen, als ich hörte, dass Sie an Bord sind. Aber man hat mir gesagt, Sie seien unabkömmlich."

Hux atmete tief durch. Terius' Enthusiasmus hatte etwas Ansteckendes. "Ich hatte eine Audienz bei Leader Snoke", sagte er. "Wir haben Arbeit, Lieutenant, und nicht zu knapp. Bringen Sie Ihr Datapad mit, es ist dringend."

"Jawohl Sir. Terius Ende."

Hux legte das Komm vor sich auf den Tisch. Seine Hände zitterten jetzt beide und in seinem Kopf hatte sich ein leises, beständiges Brummen festgesetzt, als ob sein Verstand durch einen winzigen, surrenden Motor angetrieben würde. Es fühlte sich _künstlich_ an und machte ihn ein wenig schwindlig - aber er konnte wieder klar denken, er konnte vernünftige Gedanken fassen und sich angemessen darauf konzentrieren. Wenn dieser Zustand für die nächsten Stunden anhielt, war die Lage unter Kontrolle.

Etwas piepte.

Einen Moment lang dachte Hux, das Geräusch sei vielleicht nur in seinem Kopf zu hören. Es war jedenfalls nicht sein Komm. Es war auch nicht die Tür.

Er starrte an die Wand neben der Tür. Ein Lämpchen blinkte. Wer zum Teufel benutzte denn das _Interkomm_?

"Interkomm anzeigen", bellte er.

Ein Lichtkegel erschien auf dem Boden und kurz darauf zeigte sich das Bild eines Medi-Droiden. Und hinter der aus dünnen Metallgliedern und -gelenken zusammengesetzten Gestalt des Droiden heilloses _Chaos_ in der Krankenstation. "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, General Hux. Wir haben ein medizinisches Problem, das sich nicht ohne Weiteres lösen lässt."

Hux verschränkte die Hände auf dem Rücken. Wenn das Zittern nicht bald nachließ, würde er Mühe mit dem Tippen haben. "Lassen Sie mich raten", sagte er. "Lord Ren weigert sich, in einem Bacta-Tank versenkt zu werden."

Der Droide starrte ihn an, aus kugelrunden Augen, die an langen Antennen befestigt und irritierend _beweglich_ waren. "Sie haben richtig geraten, General."

"Nehmen Sie seine Weigerung zu Protokoll. Lord Ren trifft seine eigenen Entscheidungen, ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich. Sie übrigens auch nicht."

Die rechte Augenantenne des Droiden bewegte sich um 180 Grad nach hinten und kurvte dann wieder nach vorn. "Mit Respekt, Sir. Die angezeigte Behandlungsmethode für seine Verletzungen ist die sofortige Immersion in einem Bacta-Tank. Der Verzicht darauf ist fahrlässig."

 _Fahrlässigkeit ist der zweite Vorname von Kylo Ren - wenn Kylo ein Vorname ist_. "Das können Sie alles in Ihrem Protokoll vermerken", sagte Hux. "Sonst noch etwas?"

"In der Tat, Sir. Lord Ren hat einen meiner – _Kollegen_ – in seine Einzelteile zerlegt. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir ihn vollständig rekonstruieren können."

Hux stellte sich vor, wie Ren mit einer Geste einen der Medi-Droiden an die Wand schleuderte und das fragile mechanische Geschöpf zuckend, mit gebrochenen Gelenken auf dem Boden liegenblieb. "Ich höre es mit Bedauern", sagte er. "Wenn Sie ein Ersatzmodell beantragen wollen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Major Emerson Ihr Gesuch vorrangig behandelt."

Die mechanischen Augen des Droiden blinzelten, als wolle er etwas sagen – aber er unterließ es.

"Dann ist das geklärt", sagte Hux. "Sie haben Ihre Anweisungen."

Das Holobild verschwand.

Im nächsten Augenblick meldete die Zutrittskontrolle das Erscheinen von Lieutenant Terius.

 

Der Adjutant war blass um die Nase und sah auf undefinierbare Weise _älter_ aus als zuletzt. Trotzdem grinste er, als er vor Hux salutierte. "General", sagte er, "ich freue mich, Sie zu sehen!"

"Ganz meinerseits, Lieutenant. Was machen Sie denn für Sachen? Phasma sagt, Sie wären verwundet worden."

"Eine Kleinigkeit, Sir." Terius beugte sich vor und klopfte auf sein Knie. "Neues Gelenk. Das alte – hat sich in die falsche Richtung gebogen. Eine Feuerschleuse hat mich eingeklemmt."

"Liebe Güte!"

"Halb so wild, Sir." Terius verzog wie entschuldigend das Gesicht. "Das ist gar nicht das, was ich Ihnen erzählen wollte."

"Kommen Sie erst einmal herein, Lieutenant."

"Danke." Die Tür glitt hinter ihm zu, während Terius den Raum betrat. "Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte‑"

"Ja?"

"Die Katze, Sir. Ich wusste nicht, ob es Ihnen Recht ist, wenn ich in Ihrem Quartier – aber dann war es fast zu spät, Sie müssen verzeihen –"

Hux runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Wovon reden Sie?"

"Millicent. Sie hat sich so gewehrt, gekratzt und gebissen, als ob ich ihr weiß der Himmel was antun wollte."

" _Millicent_?"

Terius fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund. "Ja, Sir. So heißt Ihre Katze doch?"

"Was ist mit ihr?"

"Ich habe sie mitgenommen, General, es geht ihr gut und –"

"Millicent? Sind Sie sicher?"

"Aber ja, Sir. Sie ist bei mir, es geht ihr bestens. Heute Morgen hat sie mehr gegessen als ich."

Hux fiel ihm um den Hals.

Terius japste überrascht, als Hux ihn drückte, ihm auf den Rücken klopfte, ihn von sich weg schob, um ihn anzusehen, ihn wieder drückte. Hux hatte noch nie jemanden von seiner Crew umarmt, warum auch, die Vorstellung war _absurd_. Es musste an der Stimmung des Augenblicks liegen, und vielleicht an der weißen Wunderpille, die er genommen hatte. "Das vergesse ich Ihnen nie, Lieutenant, ganz sicher nicht. Dafür haben Sie etwas bei mir gut."

"Danke, Sir, ich meine – "

"Im Ernst, Terius. Das vergesse ich nicht."

 

Drei Stunden später saßen sie an Hux' Arbeitstisch und hatten eine Rohfassung des Berichts zusammengestellt. Das Grundgerüst des Reports war eine schlichte Zusammenfassung der Fakten, beginnend mit Snokes zweitem Einsatzbefehl für Starkiller: Das Laden der Waffe – der Zwischenfall mit dem Mädchen Rey – Kylo Rens Suche nach ihr, nachdem sie entkommen war – und dann, scheinbar aus dem Blauen, der Angriff der X-Flügler des Widerstands.

Hux' schrieb es seinem übermüdeten Gehirn zu, dass ihm das Problem erst beim zweiten Hinsehen auffiel: Um einen Angriff zu fliegen, mussten die X-Flügler erst die Abwehrschilde der Basis durchdringen.

_Aber warum waren die Schilde ausgefallen?_

"Lieutenant - Haben Sie die technischen Protokolle für die Schilde bei der Hand?"

Terius gähnte verstohlen. "Den Oszillatorschild oder die Abwehrschilde?"

"Abwehrschilde."

"Moment. – Ich schicke Sie Ihnen."

Hux scrollte durch das Datenmaterial. "Lieutenant", sagte er, "Sie sind doch Techniker."

"Nein, Sir. Mein Hauptfach war Strategie und Taktik."

Hux schaute auf. "Im Ernst?"

"Deshalb haben Sie mich seinerzeit angefordert, Sir."

"Vermutlich. - Ja, sicher. - Sehen Sie sich einfach die Daten an. Ich suche nach einer Fehlfunktion der Abwehrschilde, erkennbar an –"

"Erkennbar an einer Abweichung von den Normwerten, ich weiß. Aber ich –" Terius schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn ich die Zahlen richtig lese, dann gab es im fraglichen Zeitraum keine Fehlfunktion."

"Keine Abweichungen?"

"Nein, keine. Die Generatoren haben völlig normal gearbeitet."

Hux fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. "Ja", sagte er, "so sehe ich das auch. Unsere Abwehrschilde waren voll funktionstüchtig, und trotzdem sind sie innerhalb von Sekunden ausgefallen. Als wären sie heruntergefahren worden."

"Was bedeutet das? Von wem heruntergefahren?" Terius' Augen weiteten sich. "Sabotage?"

Hux dachte an das Mädchen – das _machtbegabte_ Mädchen -, das Ren so sehr in Sorge versetzt hatte. Aber sie allein hätte die Schilde von Starkiller Base nicht ausschalten können, Machtbegabung hin oder her.

Oder doch?

Oder hatte sie Hilfe gehabt, vielleicht sogar auf der Basis?

"Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Hux. "Aber etwas ist hier vorgefallen, von dem wir nichts wissen. Noch nicht."

 _Noch nicht_.

Er schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sich die Welt um ihn drehte. Es lag nicht an den offenen Fragen, sondern daran, dass die künstliche Überstimulation seines Gehirns langsam nachließ.

Vielleicht lag es auch an beidem.

Hux rutschte seitlich von seinem Stuhl, langsam, er dachte: _wie in Zeitlupe,_ und wartete auf den Aufprall.

Dann wurde es dunkel.

 

 


	3. Licht

"Was würdest du gerne machen?", fragte Luke.

Rey lehnte den Rücken an die Außenmauer von Lukes kleinem Steinhaus und spürte die Sonnenwärme in den Steinen. Am Morgen hatte sie Lust gehabt, die Insel zu erkunden, aber mittlerweile fand sie die Vorstellung anstrengend. Der Tag hatte begonnen wie der gestrige: Nebel über dem Meer, und dann die Sonne. Aber im Unterschied zu gestern schien die Sonne immer mehr an Kraft zu gewinnen, und als Rey und Luke ihr kleines Frühstück beendet hatten, brannte die Sonne heiß vom Himmel. Es war eine andere Hitze als die auf Jakku, feuchter und irgendwie _mühsamer_.

Und da war das Wasser. So unendlich viel _Wasser_.

"Ich würde gern baden gehen", sagte sie. "Schwimmen, im Meer."

"Wenn du willst." Luke sah sie an. "Kannst du denn schwimmen?"

"Nicht wirklich."

Er lächelte. "Gut."

 

Es überraschte sie, dass Luke die Stufen zur Küste hinunter _sprintete_. Sie hatte zwar nicht viel Erfahrung mit Männern, aber eines war ihr klar, Luke war _alt_. Und alte Männer, dachte Rey, sollten nicht steile Steintreppen hinunter rennen – auch wenn sie Jedi-Meister waren.

"Kommst du?"

Und er war _schnell_ , auch das noch. Als Rey die letzte Biegung nahm, stand Luke bereits am Rand der Klippe. Die Wellen, die gegen den Felsen schlugen, sahen von hier unten _beeindruckend_ aus. Kein guter Platz zum schwimmen, wenn man ehrlich war.

"Dort drüben ist eine kleine Bucht", sagte Luke. "Dort ist das Wasser ruhiger."

Rey hatte die Kleidung, in der sie angekommen war, mit einer leichten, knielangen Tunika vertauscht, die Luke irgendwo in seiner Hütte ausgegraben hatte. Die Sonne schmiegte sich in die Bucht und strahlte von den Felswände ringsum, das Wasser glitzerte verlockend. Trotzdem zögerte sie. "Vielleicht will ich doch lieber etwas anderes machen."

"Warum denn?"

Rey zuckte die Achseln. "Ich komme mir ein bisschen dumm vor." Sie hatte Luke noch nicht gefragt, ob er sie als Schülerin annehmen würde - genau genommen hatten sie gar nicht über das Thema gesprochen. Aber wenn sie sich gleich von Anfang an als unfähig präsentierte – oder als _Feigling_ – dann war das bestimmt kein guter Start. "Sind da eigentlich Fische drin?"

Luke betrachtete aufmerksam die spiegelnde Fläche. "Nur ein paar winzige Fischlein."

"Ok. Also gut." Rey musste grinsen. Dann beugte sie sich vor, um ihre Stiefel auszuziehen, und stand mit nackten Füßen auf dem felsigen Boden. "Na dann." Die ersten paar Schritte waren die schwersten. Das Wasser war viel kälter, als sie erwartet hatte, aber nach einer Weile fühlte es sich ganz angenehm an. Sie watete weiter, bis ihr das Wasser fast bis zum Kinn reichte. "Was jetzt?", rief sie zum Ufer zurück.

Luke machte mit den Armen Schwimmbewegungen. "Wie ein Frosch!" Es sah grotesk aus, wie sein weiter Umhang um die Arme schlackerte, während er mit den Armen kreisende Bewegungen machte. Rey prustete vor Lachen, während sie versuchte, die Bewegungen nachzuahmen.

Und dann versank sie.

Und strampelte mit den Beinen, bis sie wieder an die Oberfläche kam.

"Rey?"

Sie spuckte und schüttelte sich das Wasser aus den Haaren. "Alles ok! Ich bin abgerutscht, an dieser Stelle ist es viel tiefer!"

"Bleib erst einmal beim Ufer."

Es _konnte_ nicht so schwierig sein, das bisschen schwimmen - und es _war_ auch nicht so schwierig, wenn man es erst einmal versuchte. Rey plantschte eine Weile, bis sie ein Gefühl dafür bekam, wie sie sich am besten vom Wasser tragen ließ. Dann fügte sie die Armbewegungen hinzu, die Luke vorgeführt hatte – oder jedenfalls etwas Ähnliches. Am Ende kam eine Art Hundepaddeln dabei heraus, aber sie konnte sich im Wasser fortbewegen. Einen Moment lang gab sie sich der Illusion hin, sie könnte aus der Bucht hinausschwimmen, aufs Meer, und immer weiter -

"Komm wieder heraus!", rief Luke. "Deine Lippen werden blau!"

"Aber es macht Spaß!" _Weiter schwimmen und immer weiter -_

"Trotzdem. Wenn die Sonne sinkt, wird es schnell kühl."

Rey strampelte zurück ans Ufer und zog sich an einem flachen Felsen hoch. Daran würde sie sich erst gewöhnen müssen – dass ihr jemand _Anweisungen_ gab.

"Das Wasser ist toll", sagte sie. "Du hast was verpasst!"

Luke lächelte und warf ihr ein grobes Leinentuch zu. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du deine ersten Schwimmversuche im Meer unternimmst."

Rey begann sich trocken zu rubbeln, erst die Arme, dann die Beine. "Nicht?"

"Viel zu kalt und stürmisch."

"Aber es war angenehm!" Sie wickelte sich in das Tuch und schlüpfte in ihre Stiefeletten. Der Wind auf ihrer nackten Haut fühlte sich kühl an. "Gehen wir zurück?"

Luke nickte. "Ich mache uns was zu essen."

 

"Was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Rey, während sie die Treppen hinauf stiegen, "ist die Sache mit der Familie. Sind Familien etwas Gutes oder etwas Schlechtes? Ich meine, ich habe mein Leben lang darauf gewartet, dass meine Familie zu mir zurückkommt. Ich dachte, wenn wir erst zusammen sind, wird alles gut. Aber in _deiner_ Familie –" Sie unterbrach sich und sah zu Luke hinüber, der schweigend neben ihr ging. In seiner langen, weißen Kutte und dem weiten Umhang wirkte er wie ein wunderlicher Eremit. Es war schwer, sich überhaupt vorzustellen, dass er eine Familie hatte. "In deiner Familie -"

"Du willst sagen, dass in meiner Familie alles schiefgegangen ist." Er wurde langsamer, um Rey an einer schmalen Stelle den Vortritt zu lassen. "Du hast Recht. Die Katastrophen der Republik sind die Katastrophen der Skywalkers. Aber was ziehst du für Schlüsse daraus?"

Sie wartete, bis er sie eingeholt hatte. "Dass Familie nicht alles ist?"

"Erinnerst du dich noch an deine Eltern?"

"Nein." Rey schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich erinnere mich an gar nichts, was vor Jakku war."

"Manchmal ist Vergessen das Beste, was einem passieren kann. Man geht unbeschwert in die Zukunft."

"Ich bin aber nicht unbeschwert. Ich vermisse meine Familie!"

"Komm weiter, Rey." Luke ging voran. "Ich wollte nicht sagen, dass Familie keinen Wert hat. Meine Schwester Leia ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben. Und mein Vater – Wie soll ich es dir erklären? Er war mein Vater, und er ist für mich gestorben. Aber das ändert nicht, wer und was er war."

Rey schauderte, als sie sich bewusst machte, von wem die Rede war. "Darth Vader." _Kylo Rens großes Vorbild._

"Ja", sagte Luke, "er war lange Zeit Darth Vader für mich. Aber das ist nicht sein wahrer Name. Sein Name war Anakin Skywalker."

"Du hättest es leichter gehabt, wenn du nie von ihm erfahren hättest."

"Wer weiß." Luke wiegte den Kopf hin und her. "Aber was sind wir denn, ohne unsere Familie und unsere Freunde? Das klingt vielleicht komisch, von einem alten Einsiedler wie mir –"

"Ich verstehe es", sagte Rey eifrig. "Ich war eine junge Einsiedlerin. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Freundschaft bedeutet, bevor ich Finn kennenlernte."

Sie hatten das Felsplateau mit den Steinhütten erreicht. Luke blieb stehen und sah sie an. "Du warst auf Jakku wirklich ganz allein?"

"Ja", sagte sie, "und irgendwie war ich sogar glücklich. Ich hatte Hoffnung. Ich habe gewartet und die Tage gezählt." Einen Moment lang dachte sie an ihren improvisierten Kalender, tausende von Strichen, eingeritzt in die Wand ihres AT-AT.

"Und dann?"

Rey lachte. "Dann ist BB-8 aufgetaucht und das Chaos ist ausgebrochen. Den Rest der Geschichte kennst du ja."

"Noch nicht alles, aber das meiste." Luke lächelte. "Geh dich umziehen", sagte er, "und dann essen wir zusammen. Es wird Zeit, dass wir über die Zukunft reden."

 

Rey hängte das feuchte Tuch über einen Haken an der Wand ihrer Hütte und schlüpfte in ein warmes, trockenes Hemd. Nach dem Schwimmen und dem langen Aufstieg von der Küste war sie müde und hungrig, aber ihre Gedanken kreisten um etwas anderes: Das Gespräch mit Luke hatte die Erinnerung an Niima Outpost wach werden lassen.

_Du warst auf Jakku wirklich ganz allein?_

Das Seltsame war, sie hatte nie darüber nachgedacht. Es war ganz selbstverständlich für sie gewesen, ihr Leben alleine zu regeln, für sich selbst zu sorgen, sobald sie alt genug dafür war, Schrott sammeln zu gehen. Sie hatte _gerne_ Schrott gesammelt, und der alte AT-AT des Imperiums war ihr eigenes kleines Reich gewesen. Gar nicht _so_ klein, eigentlich: In dem ausrangierten Kampfläufer hatte sie sich ein geräumiges Heim eingerichtet. Und was die Gesellschaft betraf - mit wem hätte sie in Niima auch Kontakt suchen sollen, zwischen diebischen Schrotthändlern und skrupellosen Söldnern? Zwischen Kyozos, No-Cosianern und zahllosen anderen Spezies, deren Sprachen Rey zwar verstand, mit denen sie aber nichts verband als ein Interesse daran, möglichst gute Preise für Altmetall zu erzielen?

Sie war allein gewesen auf Jakku, aber nicht einsam.

Nein, das stimmte nicht ganz. Sie _war_ manchmal einsam gewesen, schrecklich einsam, aber es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen, bis - bis es jemand in ihren Gedanken gelesen hatte.

_Du bist ganz allein._

Rey fuhr zusammen. Die Stimme war so deutlich in ihrem Gedächtnis, dass Rey für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde meinte, sie tatsächlich zu hören. Eine dunkle Stimme, samtig und viel zu vertraulich. Eine fremde Stimme - eine lederbekleidete Hand an ihrer Schläfe -

Reys Herz schlug wild, sie starrte auf die verschlossene Tür, als müsse sie sich jeden Augenblick gegen einen Eindringling verteidigen. Aber vor dem Fenster regte sich nichts, der Nachmittag lag still und friedlich über Ahch-To. Sie ballte die Fäuste.

Das alles war Vergangenheit. Nie wieder würde Kylo Ren Macht über sie haben - wenn es darauf ankam, würde sie stärker sein. _Immer und immer wieder._

 

"Setz dich", sagte Luke. "Das Essen ist gleich fertig."

Rey zog sich einen der Holzstühle zurecht und nahm erwartungsvoll Platz. Der Duft von Kräutern und knusprigem Brot zog durch die kleine Hütte.

"Wo hast du so gut kochen gelernt?", fragte sie.

Luke beugte sich schnell über den Topf, um die Suppe noch einmal abzuschmecken, aber Rey hatte das Aufblitzen in seinen Augen gesehen – er freute sich über das Kompliment.

"Notwendigkeit", sagte er, als er mit der dampfenden Schüssel zum Tisch kam. "Früher hat mich kochen nicht interessiert. Essen schon, aber kochen –" Er sah sie an. "Ein Jedi-Ritter hat andere Sorgen. Und dann, siehe da, war ich eines Tages allein auf dieser Insel. Früher oder später will man etwas anderes essen als Beeren und Wurzeln."

Rey verzog das Gesicht. "Verständlich."

"Mein alter Lehrer, Meister Yoda, verbrachte seinen Lebensabend damit, aus Sumpfpflanzen Eintopf zu kochen. Aber bis dahin habe ich noch ein bisschen Zeit. Er war fast neunhundert Jahre alt, als ich ihn kennenlernte." Luke lächelte und wies auf die Schüssel. "Bitte, nimm dir."

Rey tauchte den Schöpfer in die cremige Suppe und füllte ihren Teller. "Erzähl mir von ihm."

"Von Meister Yoda? Er war ein großer Weiser, vielleicht der größte Lehrer des letzten Jahrtausends. Aber auch seine Weisheit war nur ein kleines Licht in der Dunkelheit."

"Das klingt, als wäre die dunkle Seite mächtiger."

Luke griff nach einem Stück Brot. "Dieselbe Frage habe ich selbst einmal Meister Yoda gestellt. Viele Padawans – _Lehrlinge_ – denken so. Die dunkle Seite ist eindrucksvoll, spektakulär. Und sie ist leicht zugänglich, jedenfalls am Anfang. Ihre Anziehungskraft ist stark." Er begann zu essen und nickte zufrieden. "Aber die dunkle Seite vollbringt nichts", fuhr er fort, "sie erschafft nichts. Die Stärke der Dunkelheit ist die Zerstörung. Die Stärke des Lichts ist die Schöpfung. Das Leben. Das Leben ist immer stärker als der Tod."

Rey nickte, obwohl sie nicht sicher war, dass sie alles verstanden hatte. Es klang überzeugend, dass die helle Seite _Leben_ bedeutete – aber wie war es dann möglich, die Macht zum Kampf zu gebrauchen? Bedeutete kämpfen nicht Tod und Zerstörung?

Luke zeigte auf den kleinen Korb, der am Tisch stand. "Nimm dir noch Brot, es ist genug da."

"Danke."

Sie aßen schweigend. Dann sagte Luke, "Was haben sie dir erzählt, bevor du hergekommen bist?"

Rey blinzelte. "Wer? Worüber?"

"Über mich. Über den Jedi-Meister Luke Skywalker. Über den alten Einsiedler."

"Alter Einsiedler hat niemand gesagt", protestierte sie.

"Bestimmt nicht." Luke grinste verschmitzt. "Und sonst?"

"General Organa – Leia – hat mir gesagt, dass du ihr Bruder bist. Und dass Meister Yoda dich unterrichtet hat, und Obi-Wan Kenobi vor ihm."

"So weit, so gut."

"Und dass – dass du mich als Schülerin annehmen wirst, wenn ich dir dein Schwert zurückbringe."

Luke betrachtete sie schweigend. Rey spürte, dass sie rot anlief. Wenn er jetzt wollte, dass sie noch mehr sagte, dass sie ihn darum _bat_ , sie zu lehren, dann würde sie aufgeben, auf der Stelle. Aber er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen fragte er, "Was weißt du von der Macht, Rey?"

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sie gibt. Han hat mir von ihr erzählt, und später Maz Kanata."

"Die alte Piratin."

"Ich war in ihrem Schloss, zusammen mit Han, Finn und Chewie. Han Solo war dein Freund, nicht wahr?"

"Mein bester Freund. Mein einziger." Luke schob seinen Teller zur Seite und stützte die Arme auf den Tisch. "Es ist kurios, dass gerade Han über die Macht gesprochen hat. Du musst wissen, er hat nie daran geglaubt. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hielt das alles für Mumpitz."

"Genau das hat er gesagt!"

Luke lachte leise. "Ja", sagte er, "das klingt nach Han Solo."

"Wenn du mir das Kämpfen beibringst – das richtige Kämpfen, mit der Macht und allem was dazugehört – dann werde ich ihn rächen. Ich verspreche es."

Luke blickte zum Fenster. Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel. "Rache ist kein gutes Motiv für einen Jedi. Wir kämpfen nicht, um anzugreifen, zu rächen oder zu erobern. Wir kämpfen, um uns zu verteidigen."

"Das möchte ich lernen. Die _richtige_ Art zu kämpfen."

Er strich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch einmal den Mut aufbringe, jemanden zu unterrichten. Die, die mir vertraut haben - meine Schüler – haben einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Den höchsten."

"Luke -"

"Vielleicht ist es der Lauf der Welt, dass das Böse immer wieder aufersteht. Vielleicht ist es aber auch die Schuld der Guten. Je älter ich werde, desto mehr glaube ich, dass ich mich schuldig gemacht habe."

"Aber wie denn? Was hättest du anders machen können?"

Luke stand auf und ging zu einer der selbstgezimmerten Truhen an der Wand. Öffnete sie und griff hinein. Als er zurückkam, hielt er einen runden, flachen Stein in der Hand.

"Was ist das?", fragte Rey.

Er legte ihr den Stein in die offene Handfläche. Jetzt erkannte sie, dass jemand mit bunten Farben ein kleines Gesicht darauf gemalt hatte. "Das hat mir vor langer Zeit ein kleiner Junge geschenkt. Es hat all die Zerstörung überlebt."

"Ein Grinsgesicht." Rey musste lächeln. Und dann sah sie Lukes Blick. "Wer?", fragte sie heiser. "Wer hat dir das geschenkt?"

"Der Sohn meiner Schwester", sagte er, ohne sie anzusehen. "Mein Schüler, Ben Solo."

 

In der Hütte war es dunkel geworden, nur das kleine Feuer im Kamin spendete Wärme und Licht. Rey saß auf dem Boden, vor dem Kamin, und starrte in die knisternde Glut. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme um ihre Knie gelegt.

"Ich verstehe dich nicht", sagte sie. "Was hat Kylo Ren mit mir zu tun? Ich würde mich niemals von der dunklen Seite verführen lassen!"

Luke seufzte. Er hatte sich auf der kleinen Bank neben dem Ofen niedergelassen, Rey dachte: _wie ein alter Mann_.

"Ich werde dir eine Geschichte erzählen", sagte er. "Vielleicht verstehst du mich dann besser."

Sie wandte sich zu ihm um. "Was für eine Geschichte?"

"Lass mich von Anfang an erzählen. Von meinem Vater und Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wir nannten ihn Ben, von ihm hat mein Neffe seinen Namen."

"Das ist doch alles ewig her!"

Luke zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Entschuldige", murmelte Rey. "Ich höre dir zu."

"Die Wurzeln der Gegenwart liegen in der Vergangenheit", sagte Luke. "Obi-Wan Kenobi nahm Anakin Skywalker als Schüler an. Sie waren Freunde und vertrauten einander, und trotzdem konnte Obi-Wan nicht verhindern, dass Anakin auf die dunkle Seite der Macht geriet. Ich selbst nahm meinen Neffen zum Schüler, Ben Solo. Er war mir so nahe wie ein eigener Sohn, und dennoch gewann die dunkle Seite Macht über ihn. Verstehst du, was ich damit sagen will? Wir bewegen uns in Zyklen, die Geschichte wiederholt sich. Jede Generation von Jedi lädt von Neuem Schuld auf sich."

Rey hob den Schürhaken auf und stocherte damit in die Glut. "Du erzählst das so, als sei es ausweglos. Als seien die Lehrer verantwortlich für die Entscheidungen der Schüler!"

"Sind sie es nicht?"

"Nein!" Sie ließ den Schürhaken fallen und fuhr hoch. "Natürlich nicht! Luke, du bist nicht schuld daran, was Ben Solo – was _Kylo Ren_ getan hat. Es war seine Entscheidung, der dunklen Seite zu folgen!"

Luke schwieg und blickte durchs Fenster hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Rey machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. "Du weißt, dass ich Recht habe. Ein Lehrer kann nur Hilfestellung geben. Aber am Ende – am Ende lebt jeder sein eigenes Leben!"

Luke legte sein Gesicht in die Hände. Als er wieder aufblickte, lächelte er. "Du bringst es fertig, dass ich mich wie ein alter Narr fühle."

Sie schnaubte. "Du machst dich lustig über mich!"

"Ganz und gar nicht." Er erhob sich und stieß die Tür der Hütte weit auf. Vor ihnen lag der Abend, durchflutet von den Lauten der Nachtvögel und dem Summen der Insekten. "Die Welt ist friedlich", sagte er und trat hinaus in die Dunkelheit. "Es muss einen Weg geben, den Kreislauf des Bösen zu durchbrechen. Deshalb bin ich hier hergekommen, auf der Suche nach dem ersten Tempel der Jedi. Auf der Suche nach den Ursprüngen. Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich alle Antworten gefunden habe, nach denen ich suchte."

Rey folgte ihm hinaus. Die Luft war lau und mild, sie atmete tief ein. In der Ferne erstreckte sich das Meer schwarz und schimmernd bis an den Horizont. Und darüber der Sternenhimmel, bis in die Unendlichkeit.

Luke wandte sich zu ihr um. "Also gut, Schrottsammlerin." Er lächelte." Wir wollen es miteinander versuchen."

Sie starrte ihn an. "Heißt das, du wirst mich unterrichten?"

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre."

"Den Weg der Jedi, von Anfang an? _Ist das wahr?"_

Er wurde ernst. "Soweit es in meiner Macht steht, Rey. Das verspreche ich dir."

 

In dieser Nacht, in der Hütte der Ziege Suwa, träumte Rey von Jakku. Sie hatte ihren Speeder in der Wüste zurückgelassen, sie erinnerte sich, dass sie abgestiegen war – aber jetzt stapfte sie zu Fuß durch den glühenden Sand und der Speeder war nirgends zu sehen. Sie fragte sich, wie sie ihre Beute transportieren würde, wenn sie den Speeder nicht mehr fand – und im nächsten Moment hatte sie das Wrack des Sternenzerstörers erreicht, ohne dass sie sich erinnerte, wie sie dort so schnell hingekommen war. Die halbversunkene Karkasse des gigantischen Schiffs lag vor ihr im Sand – und dann war sie im Inneren, weit oben, unter dem ausgehöhlten Turm, der ehemals die Brücke des Schiffs beherbergt hatte.

Stille umfing sie. Manchmal pfiff sie vor sich hin, wenn sie hier war, und das ausgeweidete Innere des Schiffs warf den Schall hundertfach verstärkt zu ihr zurück. Jemand anderer – jemand, der die Wüste und die toten Schiffe weniger gut kannte als Rey – hätte vielleicht Angst bekommen vor den Schatten, die in den stählernen Gerippen hingen, vor den geisterhaften Luftbewegungen, die ihre Haut streichelten und manchmal zwischen den Wrackteilen heulten. Aber Rey wusste, das nichts davon unnatürlich war, und sie begann sich instinktiv nach Bauteilen umzusehen, bei denen es sich lohnen würde, sie abzumontieren und Unkar Plutt zum Kauf anzubieten.

Und dann, abrupt, fand sie sich an einem Ort, den sie in der Wirklichkeit nie gesehen hatte.

Rey rollte sich im Halbschlaf auf die andere Seite und als sie wieder in ihrem Traum versank, war sie ganz sicher: An diesem Ort war sie noch nie gewesen.

Sie stand in der Mitte eines runden, lichtdurchfluteten Raumes. Die Steinwände formten über ihr eine niedrige Kuppel, und darunter waren in regelmäßigen Abständen schmale Fenster eingesetzt, die das Licht filterten und auf das Zentrum des Raumes lenkten. Rey drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, um den Raum von allen Seiten zu sehen. Er war leer und ohne besondere Merkmale oder Einrichtungsgegenstände, bis auf eine verschlossene Holztür, die ganz dem Aussehen der Tür von Lukes Hütte ähnelte. Und dennoch schien der Raum erfüllt von Energie, von Licht, das sich wie Sonnenwärme um Rey legte und sie von innen und außen durchdrang. Als sie die Augen schloss und die Arme ausstreckte, hatte sie das Gefühl, den Energiestrom körperlich wahrnehmen zu können, ihn anfassen zu können, wenn sie sich nur genug Mühe gab.

Und sie war nicht mehr allein.

Jemand war hier. _Etwas_.

Etwas schien durch die Luft zu klingen, das vorher nicht dagewesen war.

Rey lauschte in die Stille. Nein, da war keine Präsenz als sie selbst. Niemand war tatsächlich anwesend, und doch –

Die Strahlen der Sonne ließen den feinen Staub in der Luft tanzen und schimmern. Und dann, sehr sanft, fühlte sich Rey von der Nähe einer fremden Wahrnehmung gestreift, als ob ein fremdes Bewusstsein das ihre berührte.

Es war nicht feindlich, es war nur da. Es war im Licht wie sie selbst. Rey hielt den Atem an, überwältigt von der Stärke der Empfindung.

Im nächsten Augenblick war das Gefühl verschwunden und sie war wieder allein.

 

Rey erwachte mit der Sonne auf ihrem Gesicht. Der Morgen war noch kühl und sie fröstelte ein wenig unter ihrer Wolldecke. Aber dann fiel ihr ein, dass es der erste Tag ihrer Ausbildung war, und alles andere war vergessen.

 _Ich werde eine Jedi sein_.

 


	4. Unbekannte Regionen

Hux war wütend, kaum dass er die Augen öffnete. Was _zum Teufel_ machte er auf der Krankenstation, er hatte _keine Zeit_ für so etwas. Er schlug die dünne Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Jemand hatte seinen Kragen geöffnet und die Jacke bis zur Brust aufgeknöpft. Das irritierte ihn, er knöpfte die Jacke wieder zu. Wenigstens war er sonst vollständig bekleidet, nur die Stiefel fehlten. Er beugte sich vor und sah sie neben dem Bett stehen. Die Bewegung erwies sich als ungünstig, hinter Hux’ Augen begann es wild zu pochen.

Er ignorierte den Medi-Droiden, der auf ihn herunterstarrte, warf die Stiefel neben sich aufs Bett und begann sie anzuziehen.

"General Hux", schnarrte der Droide. Er sah ähnlich aus wie das Modell, das am Vortag mit Hux kommuniziert hatte. _Vermutlich eine andere Serie desselben Modells_. "Ihre Vitalfunktionen sind wieder im normalen Bereich. Brauchen Sie weiterhin Unterstützung?"

"Nein." Hux zog den linken Stiefel bis zum Knie hoch und griff nach dem rechten. "Wie lange war ich hier?"

"Drei Stunden, vierzig Minuten."

"Ah." Hux tastete nach seinem Komm. Es war in der Jackentasche, die Zeitanzeige stand auf 0853. "Hervorragend." Er stand auf, schwankte und setzte sich wieder hin.

Der Medi-Droide fokussierte seine Kugelaugen auf ihn. "General – Es hat Gründe, warum Neurostimulantien nur unter ärztlicher Aufsicht verabreicht werden. Diese Präparate sind für kurzfristige Einsätze geeignet, nicht zur Überbrückung von andauerndem Schlafmangel. Ich empfehle Ihnen dringend, sich auszuruhen."

"Ich bedanke mich für den Hinweis." Hux erhob sich wieder. Diesmal blieb der Boden unter seinen Füßen gerade. "Und jetzt führen Sie mich zu Lord Ren. Wer behandelt ihn?"

 

Niemand behandelte Ren, jedenfalls nicht im Moment. Kylo Ren lag in einem weißen, steril anmutenden Zimmer auf einem weiß bezogenen Bett und schlief. Hux blieb in der Tür stehen und starrte: Alles an dem Bild war _falsch_. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der weiße Stoff an den Schnee draußen im Wald vor Starkiller Base erinnerte. Vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass Ren so _sauber_ aussah, als hätte die Sterilität des Raumes irgendwie auf ihn abgefärbt. Alles, was Kylo Ren ausmachte, Zorn, Feuer, Blut, schien verschwunden zugunsten dieser Gestalt, die wirkte, als könne sie keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun.

_Die größte Heuchelei von allen._

Hux schüttelte seine Verwirrung ab und kam näher. Logischerweise hatte jemand Ren unter die Ultraschalldusche gestellt, das war das ganze Geheimnis. Der Rest dieser täuschend friedlichen Anmutung kam nur daher, dass die Droiden Ren anständig verbunden und mit soviel Bacta behandelt hatten, dass er endlich einmal _still_ war.

Hux nahm einen Stuhl und zog ihn neben das Bett. Der Schwerthieb über Rens Gesicht war fast schon vernarbt, wo er sich über Rens Stirn und seinen Nasenrücken zog. Aber unterhalb des Wangenknochens war die Wunde deutlich breiter, die Droiden hatten eine feine Naht gesetzt, die bis über Rens Kinn ging und am Hals in einem weißen Verband verschwand. Mehr von Ren war nicht zu sehen, weil er die weiße Decke bis zum Hals gezogen hatte und mit einer Hand festhielt.

Kylo Ren wirkte tatsächlich _gut versorgt_.

Seltsamerweise machte das Hux erneut wütend.

Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass im Grunde alles, was vorgefallen war, Rens Schuld gewesen war. Genau genommen war Hux' größtes Projekt, sein _Lebenswerk_ in dem Augenblick verloren gewesen, in dem Kylo Ren auf der Basis aufgetaucht war. Kylo Ren hatte vom ersten Tag an für Unordnung gesorgt. Hätte Ren seine Aufträge korrekt ausgeführt, wäre es nie zu der verhängnisvollen Kettenreaktion gekommen, die am Ende den Untergang von Starkiller Base bedeutet hatte.

Und jetzt besaß er die Frechheit, hier im Bett zu liegen wie eine verdammte _Prinzessin_ , ganz in Weiß mit schwarzen Locken, als sei er irgendwie das Opfer in dieser Geschichte.

Schlafend, wo Hux selbst noch keinen Augenblick Schlaf gehabt hatte, nur dreieinhalb Stunden _Zusammenbruch_.

Aber wen kümmerte das?

Der Oberste Anführer hatte sich keine Sekunde lang gesorgt, was aus Hux oder dem Rest der Mannschaft auf Starkiller wurde. Sein einziger Gedanke galt der Sicherheit von _Kylo Ren_ \- gleichgültig, wer bei der Rettung seines Schülers draufging.

"Wach auf", sagte Hux grob.

Rens Schulter bewegte sich, aber sonst passierte nichts. Hux war drauf und dran, ihn zu schütteln, aber er schreckte davor zurück. Stattdessen berührte er Rens Hand, die die Decke festhielt. Er merkte gleich, dass das ein Fehler gewesen war, denn das Gefühl von Rens Handrücken unter seinen Fingern ließ etwas in Hux' Brust flattern. Es war ein lächerliches, _demütigendes_ Gefühl, das ihn nur noch wütender machte. Er zog seine Hand zurück und richtete sich auf.

"Der Droide hat mir gesagt, dass du nicht sediert bist. Also wach auf. Und zwar _jetzt_."

Ren atmete tief ein und blinzelte schläfrig. "Hux?"

"Wer denn sonst? Gibt es noch andere Offiziere, die du in den Wahnsinn treibst? Der Oberste Anführer will dich sprechen." Zu Hux' Verwunderung machte es ihm fast Freude, diese Nachricht zu übermitteln. "Du solltest ihn nicht warten lassen."

Ren schloss die Augen. "Ja", sagte er heiser. Er befeuchtete seine Lippen mit der Zunge und schlug die Augen wieder auf. "Du bist wütend. Und wir duzen uns."

"Ich habe keine Geduld mehr für Höflichkeit!" Hux ging ein paar Schritte, bis ans andere Ende des Raumes, aber das Krankenzimmer war klein. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, Ren so rüde zu wecken. Er hatte auch nicht vorgehabt, ihn zu duzen. Plötzlich schämte er sich für beides. "Wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte er, aber sein Ton war noch immer gereizt.

"Ganz gut."

"Wenigstens etwas. Snoke hat ausdrücklich darauf bestanden, dass du – dass _Sie_ –"

"Du", sagte Ren sanft. " _Du_ ist gut. Ich erinnere mich. Du hast mich aus dem Schnee geholt. Du warst die ganze Zeit da. Aber jetzt bereust du es."

"Was? Nein! Kylo –"

"Kylo?"

Hux biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich weiß gar nichts über dich. Ich dachte, das ist dein Name."

Ren lächelte schief. "Es ist mein Name."

"Kein Titel deines obskuren Ordens?"

"Nein. Nur ein Name." Ren setzte sich auf, er stützte sich mit beiden Händen neben dem Körper ab und drückte sich langsam hoch. Als Hux ihm dabei helfen wollte, schob er seinen Arm weg. "Es geht mir gut", sagte er entschieden. "Ich werde mit Snoke sprechen."

"In Ordnung." Hux stand auf und zog den Stuhl zur Seite. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Ren sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante setzte.

"Wo sind meine Sachen?"

Hux drehte sich um. "Deine Sachen sind hinüber. Ich lasse dir etwas Frisches aus deinem Zimmer holen."

"Was heißt etwas _Frisches_?"

Die Tür glitt auf und ein Droide rollte herein. "Wir haben Ihre Gewänder in die Ultraschallreinigung gegeben, Lord Ren. Wenn Sie noch einen Augenblick Geduld haben –"

"Ich will meine Sachen zurück. Ich brauche sie!"

"Sofort, Sir." Der Droide rollte rückwärts durch die Tür. Hux wurde bewusst, dass nicht nur Rens Gewänder fehlten – auch die Maske war nicht mehr da. _Natürlich nicht_ – Kylo Ren hatte schon auf Starkiller Base keine Maske mehr getragen. Also war sie wohl zerstört? Hux hätte gerne danach gefragt, aber das erschien ihm indiskret.

Sie schwiegen eine Weile.

Dann sagte Ren, "Wann erreichen wir Zeytar?"

"Knappe zwei Stunden. Der Oberste Anführer erwartet mich, sobald wir im Orbit sind. Wenn du mich begleitest -"

"Das ist zu spät. Ich muss Snoke sofort kontaktieren."

Hux betrachtete ihn von der Seite. Kylo Ren war sehr, _sehr_ blass, und Hux war sicher, dass seine Wangenknochen schärfer hervortraten als sonst.

"Geht es dir wirklich gut?", fragte er. "Gut genug für eine Audienz?"

Ren antwortete nicht. Die Tür glitt auf und der Medi-Droide rollte mit einem Arm voll dunkler Kleidungsstücke herein, die er neben Ren auf dem Bett deponierte.

Die Vorstellung, Kylo Ren beim Ankleiden zuzusehen, war mehr, als Hux in diesem Moment verkraften konnte. "Ich muss auf die Brücke", sagte er und tippte die Tür auf, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

 

"Geben Sie mir eine Hand voll von diesen Pillen. Sie wissen, welche."

Der Medi-Droide musterte Hux. Wenn eine Platte aus Durastahl mit schmalen Sehschlitzen vorwurfsvoll dreinschauen konnte, brachte der Droide es fertig. "Ich gebe Ihnen fünf", sagte er. "Eine pro Tag ist das Maximum. Und Sie bemühen sich, jede zweite Nacht zu schlafen. _Mindestens_."

Hux antwortete nicht. Er würde schlafen, ausgiebig, sobald das alles vorbei war.

Sobald es einen Moment der Ruhe gab.

Der Droide watschelte zu einer Konsole, tippte etwas auf dem Touchscreen und sagte über die Schulter, "Ich habe Lord Ren heute morgen verbunden."

"Wie bitte?"

"Lord Ren. Ich habe ihn versorgt." Der Droide klappte im Mittelgelenk nach vorn und öffnete eine breite Schublade, aus der er fünf abgezählte Pillen entnahm. "Ich dachte, Sie hätten vielleicht ein paar Fragen."

"Nur eine einzige: Ist er einsatzfähig?"

Der Droide kippte die Pillen aus seiner zangenartigen Hand in eine transparente Phiole und verschloss sie. "Lord Ren sollte in einem Bacta-Tank schweben, nicht in der Gegend herumwandern. Aber ich muss zugeben, er ist zäh. Für einen Menschen."

Hux erinnerte sich daran, dass er Droiden nicht leiden konnte. Sie waren nichts anderes als bessere _Roboter_. Arrogante, überhebliche _Roboter_. "Geben Sie mir die Pillen", sagte er und streckte die Hand aus. "Ich will wissen, in welchem Zustand Ren ist. Nicht, wie Sie seine Konstitution einschätzen."

Der Medi-Droide ließ die Phiole in Hux' Hand fallen als scheue er sich vor der Berührung. "Lord Ren ist geschwächt, wie es zu erwarten ist. Allerdings ist die Regenerationszeit seines Gewebes erstaunlich niedrig. Der Heilungsverlauf ist zufriedenstellend."

"Aber?"

"Kein Aber." Die Stimme des Droiden hallte blechern. "Kylo Ren ist ein Machtnutzer. Vergessen Sie das nicht."

_Wie könnte ich._

"Danke." Hux und schob die Phiole mit den Tabletten in seine Rocktasche. Der Droide nickte und watschelte davon.

Hux wartete einen Moment.

Dann ging er zurück zu Kylo Rens Zimmer. Die Tür glitt auf, aber der Raum war leer.

 

Die nächste halbe Stunde verbrachte Hux damit, die Gänge der Finalizer auf und ab zu gehen. Er konnte sich nicht entschließen, die Brücke aufzusuchen, und noch viel weniger, die verbleibende Zeit in seinem Quartier zu verbringen. Schließlich siegte seine Neugier. Er zog das Komm heraus und kontaktierte den Sicherheitsdienst.

"Hux hier", bellte er in das Gerät. "Checken Sie die Konferenzräume. Ist irgendwo eine Holo-Transmission aktiv? Eine Langstrecken-Übertragung?" Er bog in den Korridor, der ihn zum nächsten Turbolift führen würde. "Heute noch, wenns geht."

Der Sicherheitsoffizier am anderen Ende der Leitung holte Luft und begann hastig zu tippen. "Ich habe sieben besetzte Konferenzräume, Sir, davon zwei ohne Voranmeldung. In einem ist eine Holokonferenz im Gang."

Hux blieb unwillkürlich stehen. "Das ist es", sagte er. "Schicken Sie mir die Zimmernummer."

 

_Hier._

Die Tür zum Konferenzraum glitt auf und Hux trat in die Dunkelheit. Einen Moment lang sah er gar nichts – es war stockfinster bis auf das winzige Signal eines Holoprojektors auf Standby, am anderen Ende des Raumes. Was immer hier vorgegangen war, es war bereits zu Ende. Und trotzdem –

Die Konferenzzimmer der Finalizer waren nüchterne, zweckmäßige Räumlichkeiten, aber die undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hatte etwas _Unheimliches_. Kein Ort auf dem Schiff sollte so finster sein, es gab immer und überall Notbeleuchtung.

_Was geht hier vor?_

Hux blinzelte, aber es machte keinen Unterschied. Als er einen Schritt vorwärts ging, hörte er das Knacken unter seinem Stiefel. _Scherben_. Er ging weiter, vorsichtig, tastend. Scherben ohne Ende, ein Scherbenteppich quer durch den Saal. Jede einzelne Lichtquelle geborsten, Notlichter eingeschlossen.

Und inmitten der Scherben ein schwarzes Bündel auf dem Boden, kauernd, wie ein Tier.

Hux wich zurück, erfüllt von einem Grauen, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Er bildete sich plötzlich ein, im leeren Raum _Bewegung_ wahrzunehmen, als entfalte die Finsternis ihr eigenes Leben. Wie ein Kraftfeld, elektrisch, magnetisch, er hatte keine Worte dafür – es war zu _fremd_. Aber dann verschwand die Illusion, Hux stand in einem Konferenzzimmer auf seinem Flaggschiff und das einzig Merkwürdige waren die zerstörten Leuchtkörper an der Decke und den Wänden.

_Alles nur Einbildung_.

_Bis auf das Bündel auf dem Boden._

Es bewegte sich, schob sich hoch auf alle Viere, dann auf die Knie. Die zerrissene Kutte und der halblange Umhang mit der Kapuze hüllten die Gestalt darin vollkommen ein.

"Nicht jetzt."

Hux schauderte. Die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit klang so tot, so _zerstört_. Er starrte auf Ren, der sich qualvoll langsam vom Boden aufrichtete, sein Gesicht von der Kapuze verdeckt. Einen Moment lang zweifelte Hux, ob es wirklich Kylo Ren war, der sich unter der schwarzen Kutte verbarg. Aber Hux musste sich eingestehen, dass er Ren überall erkannt hätte, unter allen Umständen. _Warum auch immer_.

Ren machte ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, dann taumelte er zur Seite und blieb vor der Tür stehen. "Nicht jetzt, Hux. Im Shuttle."

Die Tür glitt auf und Ren trat hinaus auf den Korridor. Das Licht, das in den dunklen Saal flutete, schien fast unwirklich hell. Hux kniff die Augen zusammen, bis die Tür sich wieder schloss. Dann schaute er auf seine Hände. Er hatte sie so fest zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Finger schmerzten.

_Im Shuttle?_

Hux schüttelte seine Finger und zog mit einer Hand das Komm aus der Tasche. "Brücke", sagte er. "Lieutenant Mitaka, wo sind wir?" Im selben Moment fühlte er die minimale Veränderung in der Trägheit der Finalizer, als das Schiff aus dem Hyperraum trat.

Mitaka klang, als richtete er sich in Habt-Acht-Stellung auf. "Wir haben soeben Zeytar erreicht, Sir. Nehmen Kurs auf eine Umlaufbahn."

_Snokes Basis._

_Schon._

Hux bemühte sich, die Nervosität aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. "Ausgezeichnet. Informieren Sie mich, wenn die finale Position erreicht ist."

"Sir - Lord Ren hat angeordnet, dass sein Shuttle startklar gemacht wird. Wir haben der Anordnung Folge geleistet."

"Sehr gut, Lieutenant. Hux Ende."

Er blickte sich noch einmal in dem finsteren Konferenzzimmer um. _Was für eine Verschwendung von einwandfrei funktionstüchtigen Leuchtkörpern_. Er öffnete eine Klappe in der Wandverkleidung neben der Tür und aktivierte die Schadensmeldung für das Wartungsmanagement. "Schadensmeldung eingegangen", blinkte das Display. Hux klappte die Öffnung wieder zu. Dann fühlte er sich besser.

 

Als Hux auf die Brücke kam, hatte die Finalizer ihre Position im Orbit über Zeytar bereits erreicht.

Der Oberste Anführer hielt sich niemals längere Zeit an einem Ort auf – er wechselte seine Hauptquartiere so häufig wie die Flotte der Ersten Ordnung ihren geheimen Liegeplatz. Hux hatte Leader Snoke an mehreren dieser Orte getroffen, auch auf Zeytar. Aber die provisorische Struktur, die er beim letzten Mal auf dem Planeten gesehen hatte, schien in der Zwischenzeit weiter ausgebaut worden zu sein: Der holographische Geländeplan, den Oberfähnrich Unamo auf den Bildschirm der Zentralkonsole projizierte, zeigte einen verzweigten Bau auf der kahlen Oberfläche des Planeten. Zeytar war ein karger Planet, mit steppenähnlichen Landschaften und unbelebten Karstgebirgen. Außer den flachen Gebäuden des Hauptquartiers gab es auf dem Bildschirm kaum etwas zu sehen. _Starkiller war ein Paradies dagegen._

Hux nickte Unamo zu. "Danke, Frau Oberfähnrich."

Er wandte sich zu Lieutenant Mitaka um, dessen Anspannung er förmlich spüren konnte. "Sie sagen, Lord Ren hat sich per _Komm_ bei Ihnen gemeldet?"

Mitaka trat einen Schritt vor. "Ja, Sir. Auf der Notfallfrequenz der Brücke. Um ehrlich zu sein – ich wusste gar nicht, dass er ein Komm verwendet."

"Und weiter?"

"Er hat - Er sagte, dass er Sie an Bord seines Shuttles erwartet. Wie vereinbart."

"Wie _vereinbart_?"

Mitaka verschränkte die Hände vor dem Körper. "Verzeihung, Sir, ich weiß es nicht. Er hat es so gesagt. Lord Ren, meine ich. _Wie vereinbart_."

Hux runzelte die Stirn. Natürlich war es sinnvoll, dass er und Ren gemeinsam auf den Planeten übersetzten. Aber er war selbstverständlich davon ausgegangen, sein _eigenes_ Shuttle zu nehmen, und nicht dieses schwarze Ungetüm.

Hux versuchte es noch einmal. "Er hat also _sein Shuttle_ gesagt. Sind Sie ganz sicher?"

"Jawohl, Sir." Mitaka sah ihn an. "Ihr Adjutant ist bereits informiert."

 

Es hatte _Gründe_ , dachte Hux auf dem Weg in die Hangarbucht, dass er bisher nie einen Fuß in Rens Kommandofähre gesetzt hatte. Und das lag nicht nur an der zweifelhaften Gestaltung des Schiffes, glänzend schwarz, mit gerade-noch-regulationskonformer roter Beleuchtung. Es lag daran, dass Hux nicht gerne jemand anderem das Steuer überließ - selbst wenn es nur im übertragenen Sinne so war, denn Rens Fähre wurde wie alle anderen von einem Piloten gesteuert. In Rens Shuttle einzusteigen bedeutete nichts anderes, als die Kontrolle abzugeben. Und gerade auf dem Weg zum Obersten Anführer hätte es Hux bevorzugt, die Zügel in der Hand zu behalten.

Er seufzte.

Da stand das Ding, am rechten Rand des Hangars. Dreiflügelig wie sein eigenes, die Schwingen in der Landeposition zur Spitze gefaltet. Die Rampe war ausgefahren, und ein paar Schritte davon entfernt stand eine Abordnung _Trooper_ mit zwei Offizieren, Lieutenant Terius vorneweg. Sie alle wirkten ein wenig - _niedergedrückt_ , als ob die überwältigende Gegenwart des schwarzen Schiffes auf ihre Gemütslage wirke.

_Oder die überwältigende Gegenwart von Kylo Ren_.

Ren war allerdings nirgends zu sehen.

Terius salutierte. "Guten Morgen, General. Lord Ren ist bereits an Bord der Fähre."

"Danke. Stehen Sie bequem. Die Präsentation für Leader Snoke?"

"Hier." Der Adjutant reichte Hux einen Datenstick. "Das ist der konsolidierte Bericht und alle verfügbaren Rohdaten. Wir konnten sämtliche Aufzeichnungen sichern, die vor der Explosion von Starkiller als Back-up ins HoloNet übertragen wurden. Nur die unmittelbaren Kommandoeingaben sind verloren gegangen."

Hux nickte. "Vielleicht können die Experten daraus noch Erkenntnisse gewinnen. Gute Arbeit, Lieutenant."

"Vielen Dank, Sir. Und viel Erfolg."

Die _Stormtrooper_ salutierten noch einmal, als Hux die Shuttlerampe hinaufging.

 

Er trat in den halbdunklen Vorraum der Fähre und sah das verschlossene Cockpit am einen Ende der Kabine, die Sitzplätze und den kleinen Ruhebereich am anderen. Der Grundriss des Shuttles entsprach im Wesentlichen dem seines eigenen, und doch wirkte das Schiff – _fremd_. Auch hier im Innenraum war die Beleuchtung an allen Kanten rot, _grotesk_ , Hux dachte: wie das Lichtdesign eines Freudentempels. Aber vielleicht sollte das rote Licht Feuer oder Blut symbolisieren. Oder es traf bloß den persönlichen Geschmack des Eigners – immerhin zeigte Rens Lichtschwert dieselbe zweifelhafte Farbwahl.

Hux blieb vor den Sitzplätzen stehen.

Es waren zwei Reihen hintereinander, an der Seite einige freistehende Plätze. Kylo Ren hatte einen Platz ganz links gewählt, als hätte er den Versuch unternommen, _unauffällig_ zu sein.

Hux wartete, aber Ren nahm keine Notiz von ihm. Er hatte die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und den Kopf bis zur Brust gesenkt. Aber als er schließlich doch aufblickte, war sein Blick klar und offen. "Setz dich", sagte er.

_Kognitive Dissonanz_.

Das war Hux' Problem mit Kylo Ren.

Wenn er dieses Gesicht sah, diese Augen, dann fühlte er sich instinktiv zu Ren hingezogen. Das war schon problematisch genug, aber Hux wäre damit zurechtgekommen. Aber dieses offene, ausdrucksvolle Gesicht passte nicht zu dem, was Kylo Ren war, es stand in direktem Widerspruch zu seiner dunklen, fremden, _verschlossenen_ Seite. Und auch diese Dunkelheit war noch nicht die ganze Wahrheit über Kylo Ren, denn dahinter lag etwas gänzlich Unverständliches, eine mystische, übersinnliche Identität, die Hux nie so deutlich gesehen hatte wie gerade zuvor, in den bewegten Schatten des dunklen Konferenzraums.

_Er wusste nicht, wer Kylo Ren war_.

"Setz dich", sagte Ren noch einmal.

Hux blieb stehen und musterte ihn. Dann fiel ihm etwas auf, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte. "Ist das eine Hose aus unserem Fundus?", fragte er.

Die Hose, die Ren unter seiner Kutte trug, sah anders aus als die Lederhose, die Hux sonst an ihm gesehen hatte. Sie sah, genau genommen, aus wie eine First-Order-Standard-Trainingshose.

Ren schaute an sich herunter. "Ich vermute. Ja."

"Hast du wirklich keine eigenen Sachen?"

"Wie viele Hosen braucht man denn?"

"Mehr als eine ist empfehlenswert." Hux schüttelte den Kopf und wurde ernst. "Was ist in dem Konferenzraum passiert, Kylo?"

Das Interkomm piepte, dann kam die Stimme des Piloten aus einem Lautsprecher an der Decke. "Shuttle ist startklar, Lord Ren. Wir warten auf Ihren Befehl."

Ren aktivierte das Interkomm in seiner Armlehne. "Sie können starten, Captain."

Die Fähre begann sich aus der Parkposition zu bewegen.

"Setz dich", sagte Ren zu dritten Mal.

Hux ließ sich auf dem Platz neben ihm nieder und legte automatisch den Sicherheitsgurt um seine Hüften. Ren tat nichts dergleichen. Er lehnte nur den Kopf in den Nacken und schwieg, bis die Kommandofähre den Hangar der Finalizer hinter sich gelassen hatte. Schließlich sagte er, "Schau auf dein Komm."

Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch, aber er tat es. Zu seiner Verwunderung war ein offizielles Schreiben mit der üblichen Verschlüsselung eingegangen. Das Siegel war das des Obersten Anführers persönlich. Hux tippte den Code ein und überflog den Text des Schreibens.

_Spezialauftrag. Meinen Schüler begleiten. Höchste Priorität._

Hux blickte auf.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er den Sprung in den Hyperraum. Als er wieder klar denken konnte, stand er an der seitlichen Sichtscheibe und starrte auf den fleckigen, _schlierigen_ Korridor aus Licht und Pseudobewegung, in dem das Shuttle sich befand. Ein Hyperraum-Tunnel.

"Wir sind nicht mehr auf dem Weg nach Zeytar", sagte er heiser. "Kylo?"

Ren stand hinter ihm. Hux hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er näher kam. "Nein", sagte Ren, "wir fliegen nicht mehr zu Snoke. Unser Plan hat sich geändert."

" _Unser_ Plan?"

"Der Oberste Anführer hat alle Informationen bekommen, die er brauchte. Dein Bericht ist überflüssig."

Hux fuhr herum. "Der ganze _Zweck_ dieser Reise ist es, dem Obersten Anführer Bericht zu erstatten!"

"Jetzt nicht mehr." Rens Augen waren groß und dunkel. "Ich brauche dich."

"Wofür? Was soll der Unfug?" Hux wurde siedend heiß bewusst, dass das die Degradierung war, die er befürchtet hatte. "Habe ich mein Kommando verloren? Ist es das?"

Kylo Ren klang völlig unangemessen _amüsiert_. "Dein Kommando bleibt dein Kommando. Und die Finalizer ist bei Captain Bowman in guten Händen. Frag mich, wohin wir fliegen."

Hux schluckte trocken. Ren sah ihn an und Hux war nicht sicher, ob er verspottet wurde. Aber Rens Ausdruck war seltsam _erwartungsvoll_ \- aus der Nähe schien seine Haut fast unwirklich fein, die gerötete Narbe so zart, dass Hux Angst gehabt hätte, sie zu berühren. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb hätte er sie gerne geküsst.

"Hux. Frag mich."

"Also gut. Wohin fliegen wir?"

Ren nannte ihm den Namen eines Planeten in den Unbekannten Regionen.

"Ich verstehe nicht." Hux runzelte die Stirn. "Was zum Teufel soll dort sein?"

Ren strahlte. Seine Wange zuckte ein wenig unter der frischen Naht. "Die Heimat meines Ordens", sagte er. "Die Basis der Ritter von Ren."

 


	5. Lehrer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat ein bisschen gedauert, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Have fun!

"Es hat sich angefühlt, als ob der Traum etwas mit uns zu tun hätte. Mit – all dem hier." Rey stellte ihren Becher auf dem Boden ab und machte eine Handbewegung, die Lukes Hütte und die Insel mit einschloss.

Luke nickte nachdenklich. Er saß wie so oft auf der Schwelle seines kleinen Steinhauses, Rey neben ihm. "Das ist nur natürlich", sagte er. "Du hast viele Entscheidungen getroffen in der letzten Zeit. Träume zeigen oft, was uns im Wachen verborgen bleibt. Du hast deine Heimat verlassen, du hast dich dem Widerstand angeschlossen. Und jetzt bist du hier, um dein Training zu beginnen. Das alles hinterlässt Spuren in dir, bewusst und unbewusst."

"Ich weiß nicht." Rey hob den Becher wieder hoch und wiegte ihn zwischen ihren Fingern. "Auf Jakku hatte ich oft Träume - _normale Träume_ – über Dinge, die tagsüber passiert sind oder von denen jemand in Niima erzählt hat. Alltagsdinge eben. Aber dieser Traum letzte Nacht –" Sie unterbrach sich, weil sie plötzlich den Raum wieder vor sich sah, von dem sie geträumt hatte: ein runder, leerer, lichtdurchfluteter Ort. Aber da war noch etwas gewesen, das sie völlig vergessen hatte. "Luke", stieß sie hervor. "Ich war nicht allein in meinem Traum! Da war noch jemand anderer."

Der Ton ihrer Stimme ließ Luke aufschauen. "Noch jemand", wiederholte er langsam. "Bist du sicher?"

"Ganz sicher! Und ich erinnere mich auch wieder an den Ort, den ich gesehen habe. Es war – Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein _heiliger_ Ort war. Voll von Energie und Stärke."

"Wie hat es dort ausgesehen?"

"Ein heller Raum", sagte Rey, "voller Licht. Und da war eine Holztür, ganz wie diese hier." Sie streckte die Hand über den Kopf aus und klopfte auf die Tür von Lukes Hütte.

Luke schmunzelte. "Das war dann wohl der Tagesrest."

"Vielleicht."

"Ja, vielleicht." Er strich mit der Hand über seinen Bart. "Was mich mehr interessiert ist diese Person, die du im Traum gesehen hast."

"Ich habe niemanden _gesehen_ , Luke." Rey schüttelte den Kopf, plötzlich aufgeregt. "Es war nur eine Ahnung. Eine weitere Energie, die ich gespürt habe. Entschuldige, das klingt so dumm!" Sie gestikulierte mit den Händen. "Was ich meine ist, es hat sich angefühlt, als ob jemand dort wäre. Ganz einfach anwesend. Und es war –" Sie unterbrach sich.

"Es war wie, Rey?"

Sie antwortete nicht, plötzlich unsicher. Warum fiel es ihr auf einmal schwer, über ihre Empfindung zu sprechen?

Luke legte die Hand auf ihren Arm. "Hat es dir Angst gemacht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Und dann dachte Rey, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund gab, Luke etwas zu verschweigen. _Warum denn auch?_ "Es hat sich wunderbar angefühlt", sagte sie leise. "Als wäre ich plötzlich nicht mehr allein. Als würde alles in Ordnung kommen, verstehst du?"

"Nicht so ganz." Luke Skywalker lächelte. "Aber es wird sich weisen, was der Traum zu bedeuten hatte. Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, wie man so sagt." Er stand auf und streckte Rey die Hand entgegen. "Lass uns den Tag beginnen, wir haben noch viel vor."

Rey war blitzschnell auf den Beinen. "Beginnen wir heute mit dem Kampftraining? Darf ich dein Lichtschwert probieren?"

"Mit dem Kampftraining warten wir noch ein bisschen", sagte Luke. "Wir beginnen erst mit dem _Kopftraining_."

 

Rey starrte die steinerne Treppe hinunter. Die ersten Stufen lagen nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt, aber dann legten sich die endlosen Windungen der alten Steintreppe um den Hügel wie die Linien einer Spirale und verschwanden aus Reys Blickfeld.

"Wieviele Stufen sind es?", fragte Luke.

"Keine Ahnung", sagte Rey. "Soll ich zählen?"

"Du hast sie schon gezählt." Luke stand mit dem Rücken zur Morgensonne, die Sonnenstrahlen umrahmten ihn und gaben ihm ein fast überirdisches Aussehen. Nur sein Gesichtsausdruck passte nicht dazu – er grinste spitzbübisch. "Dreimal, würde ich sagen. Hinauf, hinunter und wieder hinauf."

"Du meinst, beim Gehen?"

Er grinste. "Wieviele sind es?"

Rey versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie die Stufen das erste Mal erklommen hatte. Eigentlich lag Zählen ihr nah – auf Jakku war das Zählen der Tage, Wochen und Monate ein wichtiger Teil ihres Lebens gewesen. _Vielleicht der wichtigste_. Aber wie sollte sie sich an hunderte Steinstufen erinnern, über die ihre Füße gegangen waren, während ihre Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen waren?

"Rey. Deine Füße sind gegangen, aber dein Verstand hat sie gelenkt. Alles, was du tust, hinterlässt Spuren in deinem Kopf."

"Ok", sagte sie. "Ich versuchs."

Sie schloss die Augen und kam sich ein bisschen lächerlich vor. Erwartete Luke, dass sie sich auf die Macht konzentrierte? Rey versuchte es lieber auf dem konventionellen Weg, rief sich den Verlauf der Treppe ins Gedächtnis und zählte die Stufen eine nach der anderen, soweit ihre Erinnerung reichte.

Bei sechsundsiebzig gab sie auf und stöhnte frustriert.

"Es sind viel zu viele, Luke. Vielleicht, wenn ich die Treppe noch einmal gehe –"

"Das kommt später." Luke setzte sich auf den obersten Treppenabsatz. "Versuch es mit der Macht."

"Ja schon, aber wie?"

Er sah sie an. "Erinnerst du dich an die ersten zehn? Ganz unten, am Fuß des Hügels?"

Rey versuchte sich den Weg ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, die unterschiedliche Qualität der Stufen, manche glatter, manche unebener. "Ich glaube schon."

"Merk dir das Gefühl: So fühlen sich zehn Stufen an. Und jetzt versuch, den Weg zu teilen. Kannst du rechnen?"

"Natürlich kann ich rechnen! Was glaubst du, wie oft mich Unkar Plutt übers Ohr gehauen hätte, wenn ich seine Transaktionen nicht ständig nachgerechnet hätte?"

"Entschuldige."

"Ich kanns, Luke. Gib mir eine Minute."

Es war irgendwie peinlich, sich vor Lukes Augen auf die Macht einzlassen. Es fühlte sich an, als sollte Rey ein Kunststück vorführen. Und trotzdem – der Verlauf der Treppe erschien in ihren Gedanken, wie ein abstraktes Gebilde, sie konnte die Windungen deutlich wahrnehmen. "Ich sehe sie", rief sie, "ich kann die Stufen sehen!"

"Sehr gut. Und jetzt das Gefühl für zehn Stufen. Erinnerst du dich daran?"

Rey kniff die Augen fester zusammen. Da waren die ersten zehn – sie musste nur die beiden Bilder ineinanderschieben – oder waren es Gefühle – Eindrücke – das Geräusch des Meeres, der Duft des Wassers, der Hauch des Windes – Grasbüschel zwischen den Stufen -

 _Verdammt_.

"Fast", sagte sie ärgerlich, "ich hätte es fast gehabt. Hast dus gesehen?"

"In deinem Kopf? Ich schaue nicht in deine Gedanken, Rey."

"Aber du hörst sie manchmal."

"Das lässt sich nicht vermeiden." Luke nickte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, das war sehr gut fürs erste Mal. Ich gebe zu, die Aufgabe ist schwierig, weil die Treppe ganz unregelmäßig gestaltet ist. Aber jetzt – Einmal hinunter, einmal hinauf. So schnell du kannst."

Rey starrte ihn an. "Ich soll rennen?"

"Einmal hinunter, einmal hinauf", wiederholte er. "Dann sehen wir weiter."

 

Eine gute halbe Stunde später war Rey schweißgebadet. Sie hatte den Weg bis zum Fuß des Hügels im Laufschritt zurückgelegt, und dann bergauf – weniger laufend als _schnell gehend_. Und es war trotzdem unfassbar anstrengend gewesen. Aber als sie keuchend auf der Ebene vor Lukes Hütte ankam, war Luke nirgendwo zu sehen.

"Luke?"

Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel ihrer Tunika den Schweiß von der Stirn und trabte die paar Schritte bis zu Lukes Hütte hinauf. "Luke?"

"Hier bin ich, hinter dem Haus!"

 _Auch das noch_. Rey hatte das Gefühl, keinen einzigen Schritt mehr bewältigen zu können, aber sie schleppte sich um die Hütte herum. Luke saß seelenruhig in der Sonne und las auf einem Datapad. Als er Rey kommen hörte, blickte er auf.

"Rey", sagte er, "da bist du ja. Ich muss sagen, du warst nicht langsam. Aber du warst auch nicht schnell."

"Sehr witzig." Sie ließ sich keuchend neben ihm ins Gras fallen.

"Wieviele Stufen sind es?"

" _Was_?"

"Das war die Frage, die wir beantworten wollten."

"Aber ich habe doch nicht _gezählt_ ", rief Rey. "Ich war mit dem Laufen beschäftigt!"

Luke schaute wieder auf sein Datapad. "Nütze die Macht", sagte er, als wäre es das Einfachste auf der Welt.

Rey stöhnte laut und streckte sich auf dem Boden aus. Und jetzt, ausgestreckt im Gras, spürte sie erst so richtig, wie ihre Oberschenkel brannten. Die kühlen Halme kitzelten sie am Hals. Die Macht, dachte sie. _Die verdammte Macht_.

Immerhin, es gab eine Art von Übungseffekt. Das Bild der Treppe stellte sich schneller vor ihrem geistigen Auge ein, Stufen, Felsen, Gras. Sie begann zu zählen, indem sie die Stufen eine nach der anderen im Geiste hochstieg, eins, zwei, drei, vier – fünf. So ging es leichter, sie zählte in Fünfergruppen, genau so, wie sie auf Jakku ihren Kalender geführt hatte.

"Fünfhundertirgendwas", sagte sie schließlich. "Ganz oben haben ich den Überblick verloren, sorry."

Luke legte sein Datapad zur Seite. "Sehr gut", sagte er. "Wirklich sehr gut. Hast du von der Küste an zu zählen begonnen?"

Rey nickte.

"Dann beginn jetzt von oben. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel."

Rey ächzte und setzte sich auf. "Ich will endlich _kämpfen_ ", erklärte sie. "Was hilft mir das alles, wenn ich Kylo Ren gegenüberstehe? Soll ich ihm vorführen, wie schnell ich von eins bis zehn zählen kann?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast bisher mit der rohen, ungezähmten Macht gekämpft. Das hat funktioniert, weil du das Überraschungsmoment auf deiner Seite hattest. Aber beim nächsten Mal wird es nicht mehr klappen. Beim nächsten Mal weiß der Gegner, was er von dir erwarten kann. Und deshalb musst du Kontrolle lernen."

" _Kontrolle_."

"Das ist die schwierigste Übung, Rey, und es dauert das ganze Leben, sie zu meistern: Deine eigene Stärke zu kontrollieren."

Sie verdrehte die Augen.

"Also gut", sagte Luke, "ich denke, es wird Zeit für eine Mittagspause."

 

Rey tunkte die letzten Reste der lila Eierspeise mit einem Stück Brot von ihrem Teller. Die kleinen, dicken Hühner, die die blau gesprenkelten Eier legten, hausten in einem Verschlag hinter Lukes Häuschen.

"Lecker", sagte sie. "Genau das richtige, wenn man sich ausgepowert hat."

"Aber nicht zu schwer, wenn man am Nachmittag noch trainieren will."

"Ich freu mich schon auf die Rangelei. Natürlich nur auf eine friedliche, defensive Art."

"Womit hast du eigentlich auf Jakku gekämpft?", fragte Luke.

Rey kaute und schluckte. "Mein Stab." Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über den Mund. "Der lange Wanderstab, mit dem ich gekommen bin? Oder eher Kampfstab."

Luke betrachtete sie. "Also beidhändig."

Sie dachte einen Moment nach. "Ja, genau. Ich habe in der Mitte zwei Stellen mit Stofffetzen umwickelt, als Haltegriffe. Und ihn dann mit beiden Händen gehalten –" Sie streckte die Arme vor sich aus und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "So ungefähr." Sie deutete ein paar Stöße an und grinste.

"Hat dir das jemand beigebracht?"

Rey ließ die Arme sinken und zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Spur. Den Stab habe ich in einem Wrack gefunden, reiner Zufall."

"Was heißt schon Zufall." Luke lächelte. "Die Waffe war eine kluge Wahl. Sie erlaubt dir, den ganzen Körper einzusetzen und vergrößert deine Reichweite."

"Jedenfalls hab ich die meisten damit erwischt." Rey dachte an das diebische Gesindel, das sich in Niima Outpost herumtrieb. "Ich war eigentlich ganz gut."

"In der alten Zeit gab es mehrere Jedi-Meister, deren Lichtschwerter zwei Klingen hatten."

"Du meinst zwei Plasmaklingen?" Sie versuchte sich das vorzustellen. "An jedem Ende des Stabes eine?"

"Genau so."

"Ich glaube, ich will erst mit einem gewöhnlichen Schwert kämpfen lernen. Es hat sich so natürlich angefühlt, als ich – als ich gegen Kylo Ren gefochten habe. Als ob sich dein Lichtschwert freiwillig in meine Hand gegeben hätte."

"Das ist durchaus möglich. Diese Dinger entwickeln mit den Jahren erstaunliche Energien."

"Meinst du?" Rey kniff die Augen zusammen, als ob sie sich dann besser erinnern könnte. "Das Schwert steckte im Schnee, weit weg von mir, wo Finn es verloren hatte. Und plötzlich war es in meiner Hand. Ich musste nur danach greifen. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich es gemacht habe."

"Ganz einfach, du hast mit der Macht gearbeitet. Es war dir nur nicht bewusst. Du hast alle Ressourcen genutzt, die du hattest, und das Schwert hat darauf reagiert."

Bei jedem anderen hätte dieser Satz ein wenig verrückt geklungen. _Das Schwert hat darauf reagiert_. Aber wenn Luke Skywalker das sagte, ergab es durchaus Sinn.

Rey schob ihren Teller weg und spähte in das Halbdunkel der Hütte. "Wo hast du es eigentlich versteckt?", fragte sie.

 

Das Lichtschwert lag friedlich in einer hölzernen Truhe, neben drei anderen Schwertern und zwei Vibroklingen, auf einem Stapel Gewänder.

"Genauso habe ich es gefunden", sagte Rey, als Luke den Deckel öffnete. Sie kniete neben der Truhe nieder, um besser zu sehen. "Im Keller von Maz Kanatas Schloss."

"Wie auch immer es dort hingekommen ist."

"Du weißt es gar nicht?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich hoffe, die alte Gaunerin wird mir einmal erzählen, wer es in Cloud City aufgestöbert hat." Er beugte sich vor und strich mit seiner mechanischen Hand über den Rand der Truhe. "Ich hatte damals andere Sorgen, als nach meinem Schwert zu suchen."

Rey hob den Kopf und sah ihn an. "Darf ich fragen, was passiert ist? Ich meine –" Sie schaute auf Lukes Hand. "Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

"Aber nein. Es ist ganz einfach, ich habe im Kampf gegen Darth Vader zwei Dinge verloren, meine Hand und mein Lichtschwert. Eines von beiden hast du mir wiedergebracht." Er richtete sich auf, hob die mechanische Hand und bewegte die matt-silbrigen Fingerglieder. Die Bewegung war nahezu lautlos, nur wenn er die Finger aneinander stoßen ließ gab es ein metallisches Klicken. "Ich liebe diese Prothese. Ich lebe schon länger damit, als ich meine Hand aus Fleisch und Blut je hatte. Und was dieses Lichtschwert betrifft –" Er schien nachzudenken, wie er es formulieren sollte. "Ich habe es all die Jahre nicht vermisst", sagte er schließlich. "Dieses Schwert trägt so viele Erinnerungen in sich, so viele unterschiedliche Energien. Ich bin noch nicht sicher, was es bedeuten soll, dass es seinen Weg zu mir zurückgefunden hat. Habe ich dir erzählt, dass es ursprünglich mein Vater konstruiert hat?"

"Ja." Rey nickte.

"Das hier ist mein eigenes." Luke zeigte auf eines der drei Lichtschwerter in der Truhe. "Soll heißen, meine eigene Konstruktion."

"Darf ich mal?" Sie griff danach und zögerte.

"Nur zu."

Rey hob das Schwert hoch und wog es in der Hand. Gewicht und Balance ähnelten dem, das Anakin Skywalker konstruiert hatte, aber es war aus erkennbar anderen Komponenten gefertigt. Ihr kam der Gedanke, dass sie gerne eines dieser Schwerter in seine Bestandteile zerlegt hätte – _um zu sehen, wie es gemacht ist_.

Sie legte das Lichtschwert wieder in die Truhe und stand auf. "Denkst du, dass in dem anderen etwas Böses steckt?"

"In dem Lichtschwert, das du mir gebracht hast?" Luke schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Macht funktioniert nicht so. Die Kristalle in diesen Schwertern sind für sich genommen weder dunkel noch hell. Sie sind abhängig von ihren Trägern. _Ohne einen Kämpfer ist die Waffe tot_." Er sagte es wie ein Sprichwort. "Umso wichtiger ist es, sie gut zu führen."

Rey grinste ihn an. "Jetzt, wo du es sagst."

 

"Normalerweise würde ich das Training mit Holzschwertern beginnen", sagte Luke. "Aber du hast schon Kampferfahrung gesammelt, und unsere Zeit ist begrenzt."

Sie standen einander auf einer natürlichen, grasbewachsenen Terrasse auf der Südseite der Insel gegenüber. Es war, so weit Rey sehen konnte, die größte ebene Fläche auf Ahch-To. Luke hatte zwei Lichtschwerter mitgebracht - das seines Vaters und, zu Reys Überraschung, nicht sein eigenes, sondern eine der älteren Klingen, die sie in der Truhe gesehen hatte. Sie war noch mehr überrascht, als Luke ihr Anakin Skywalkers Lichtschwert in die Hand legte, und das alte Trainingsschwert für sich behielt.

"Jedes Lichtschwert hat etwas andere Eigenschaften", sagte er, als hätte er Reys Gedanken erraten. "Und mir scheint, dass du letztes Mal sehr gut mit diesem zurecht gekommen bist."

"Ich kann mich kaum erinnern", sagte Rey. Die Erinnerung an den Kampf mit Kylo Ren war tatsächlich merkwürdig verschwommen, fast _unwirklich_ in ihrem Gedächtnis.

"Das macht nichts", sagte Luke. "Komm her, stell dich neben mich."

Sie tat es, und zu ihrer Enttäuschung steckte Luke erst einmal sein Schwert an den Gürtel und wies Rey an, dasselbe zu tun. "Die Grundlage des Kampfes ist der Boden, auf dem wir stehen", sagte er. "Ich nehme an, du hast auf Jakku Sandboden gehabt?"

"Ja", sagte Rey, "immer nur Sand. Es ist schwierig, die Balance zu halten, wenn sich der Boden unter einem bewegt."

Luke nickte. "Man könnte sich kein besseres Training für die Beinarbeit wünschen. Aber Stabilität ist nicht das einzige, auf das es ankommt." Er nahm eine entspannte Position ein, die Füße hüftbreit voneinander entfernt, die Knie leicht gebeugt. "Das ist unsere Ausgangsposition, ein stabiler Stand. So bin ich auf fast alles vorbereitet. Aber es gibt noch andere Stellungen, die für Angriff oder Verteidigung günstige Voraussetzungen bieten."

Luke führte Rey durch ein paar Grundstellungen. Die Unterschiede, so weit sie es verstand, waren in der Position der Füße und wie weit sie die Knie beugte, manchmal auch in der Position des Oberkörpers. Luke zeigte vor, und Rey ahmte seine Positionen nach - es war fast wie ein Tanz, den sie parallel auf der Wiese aufführten. Nach einer Weile hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sich die unterschiedlichen Stellungen in ihrem Körpergedächtnis einprägten, aber ob sie im Ernstfall tatsächlich _nützlich_ wären, würde sich erst zeigen.

Luke beobachtete sie. "Vor einem Kampf ist man angespannt", sagte er. "Das ist ganz normal. Aber egal, aus welcher Position du angreifst oder dich verteidigst – versuche, dabei entspannt zu bleiben."

Rey schüttelte ihre Beine aus und rollte ihre Schultergelenke. "Das dürfte schwierig sein."

"Ist es auch. Aber wenn sich dein Griff am Schwertknauf oder dein Stand verkrampft, dann blockierst du deine Bewegungen. Je lockerer du bleibst, desto besser."

Sie nickte.

"Bereit für ein paar Übungen mit dem Schwert?"

"Jederzeit."

Luke löste sein Schwert von der Halterung an seinem Gürtel. Rey sah ihm zu, während sie ihres – _Anakins_ – zur Hand nahm. Als Lukes Klinge grün aufflammte, musste sie grinsen. Das charakteristische Summen und der geheimnisvolle Schein der Plasmaklinge ließ ihre Haut vor Aufregung prickeln. Sie aktivierte ihr eigenes Schwert, und war fast überrascht von der Stärke und Intensität der blauen Klinge.

Luke sah zu ihr herüber. "Dein Griff ist gut", sagte er. "Locker, nicht zu fest. Die Bewegung kommt aus deiner Schulter, aus dem ganzen Körper."

Rey bewegte das Lichtschwert hin und her, versuchte zu spüren, wie die Bewegung in ihrem Körper entstand und sich bis in ihre Hand, bis in die Klinge fortpflanzte.

"Sehr gut", sagte Luke. Er umkreiste sie, bis er ihr gegenüber stand und ihre Klingen sich kreuzten. Ein elektrisierendes Summen durchfuhr Rey, als die Plasmaklingen einander berührten - es durchströmte sie noch immer, als Luke unvermittelt sein Schwert im Halbkreis herum brachte und sie ihres in Windeseile hochriss, um zu parieren. Luke grinste sie an, sie nahm sofort die Herausforderung an und attackierte ihn, schwang das Schwert schnell und hart gegen seinen Oberkörper – aber er brauchte nur eine kleine Bewegung zur rechten, um die Klinge abzuwehren. Die Schwerter glitten aneinander entlang, und im nächsten Moment fühlte Rey, wie ein scharfer Blitz sie durchzuckte. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, dass es mit dem Kontakt der Plasmaklingen zu tun hatte, aber dann sah sie, dass die Luft um sie herum _bebte_. Ein Kraftfeld war entstanden, als ob die Macht selbst Gestalt angenommen hätte.

 _Oder eine andere, negative Energie_.

Und sie ging von Reys Lichtschwert aus. Die blaue Klinge war das Epizentrum einer gewaltigen Erschütterung, die die Atmosphäre zu verzerren schien und Rey und Luke in einem zitternden Energiekegel festhielt.

_"Dieses Lichtschwert gehört mir!"_

Der Boden unter Rey schien zu schwanken, sie ließ das Schwert fallen, das sich plötzlich glühend heiß in ihrer Hand anfühlte, und im nächsten Moment war die Vision verschwunden wie ein böser Traum.

Sie sank auf die Knie. "Hast du das gesehen?", stieß sie hervor. "Luke, hast du das gesehen?"

"Ja, Rey." Er klang heiser, als er sein eigenes Schwert deaktivierte. "Es war unübersehbar."

Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Aber das war ein Zeichen von Schwäche, und sie wollte nicht schwach sein, nicht in dieser Situation. Was auch immer gerade passiert war, sie würde es bekämpfen.

Sie würde _Kylo Ren_ bekämpfen.

Rey hob den Kopf. "Wie hat er das gemacht, Luke? Ich konnte so deutlich etwas spüren, als ob -" Sie starrte das Lichtschwert an, das sie fallen gelassen hatte. "Als ob es eine Verbindung gäbe. Eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und mir." Sie suchte Lukes Blick. "Aber so mächtig kann er doch nicht sein. Nicht einmal Kylo Ren kann dieses Schwert quer durch die Galaxis spüren, das ist völlig unmöglich."

"Ich denke nicht, dass er tatsächlich mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen hat." Luke betrachtete sie nachdenklich. "Es war eher ein Echo, das wir wahrgenommen haben, eine Spur in der Macht. Als du das Schwert aktiviert hast, wurde die Erinnerung gleichsam abgerufen, wie eine Holoaufnahme."

"Was bedeutet das, warum will er dieses Schwert?"

"Ich nehme an, er betrachtet es als sein Erbe." Luke atmete tief. "Ich gebe zu, ich habe befürchtet, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ben – _Kylo Ren_ – war immer sehr stark in den mentalen Techniken. Wer weiß, was er während eures Kampfes ausprobiert hat."

Rey sah zu ihm auf. "Was meinst du mit ausprobiert?"

Luke setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras. "Hat er in irgendeiner Form versucht, dich zu beeinflussen oder zu manipulieren?"

Sie überlegte. "Er hat von der Macht gesprochen. Er hat angeboten, mich zu lehren."

"Und? Hast du darüber nachgedacht?"

"Vielleicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde", sagte Rey leise. _Du brauchst einen Lehrer. Ich kann dich mit der Macht vertraut machen._ Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde der Moment in ihrer Erinnerung. _Kylo Rens Blick, unmaskiert_. "Es war alles so neu für mich, und er –" Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. "Er wollte mich lehren", wiederholte sie. "Mich wollte noch nie jemand lehren, egal was, es hat mich verwirrt. Nur für eine Sekunde, Luke, dann war es vorbei. Dann ist mir die Macht zu Hilfe gekommen."

"Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, Rey. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass das irgendwelche Auswirkungen hatte." Luke beugte sich vor und griff nach dem Schwert, das sie fallengelassen hatte. "Merkwürdig", sagte er. "Ich dachte wirklich, dass es für dich bestimmt ist. Aber offenbar ist meine Geschichte mit diesem Lichtschwert noch nicht zu Ende. Immerhin ist es auch _mein_ Erbe." Er lächelte wehmütig. "Du wirst dir deine eigene Waffe bauen müssen."

"Meinst du das ernst? Ein eigenes Lichtschwert?" Rey ballte die Fäuste an ihrer Seite. "Das will ich", sagte sie entschlossen. "Ich bin gut im Basteln und Konstruieren, ich baue mein eigenes Schwert! Gleich heute! Oder morgen? Was muss ich dafür tun?"

 


	6. Erklärungen

" _Hux_."

General Hux verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Unwillkürlich war er in der Shuttlekabine ein paar Schritte auf und ab gegangen, aber das beruhigte ihn nicht. Er blieb abrupt stehen, mit dem Rücken zum steuerbordseitigen Schott. Diese Position, direkt gegenüber von Kylo Rens Standort, erschien ihm angemessen konfrontativ.

"Ich verlange nicht viel, Kylo", sagte er. "Aber eine Erklärung wäre doch angebracht. Eine schlichte _Erklärung_ für diese plötzliche Kursänderung. Der letzte Befehl des Obersten Anführers lautete, ich solle dich zu ihm bringen, damit du dein Training fortsetzen kannst. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was das für ein Training ist -"

Ren wollte etwas sagen, aber Hux hob abwehrend die Hand: "Ich will es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich habe Snokes Befehl befolgt, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Aber ich habe ein Recht darauf, zu erfahren, warum wir plötzlich auf dem Weg zu deinen _Ritterfreunden_ sind!"

"Ich brauche ein Schwert", sagte Ren.

"Wozu? Ist dein altes nicht mehr gut genug?"

Kylo Ren sah ihn an und Hux fiel auf, dass Rens Hand auf seiner Hüfte lag, an der Stelle, wo ihn das Geschoss aus der Wookiee-Armbrust getroffen hatte.

_Als hätte er Schmerzen._

"Ich habe mein Lichtschwert verloren", sagte Ren. "Sie hat – Es ist zerstört worden."

Hux kniff die Augen zusammen. "Du wirst ein Neues bekommen. Wo liegt das Problem?"

Ren lachte leise. Es war das wehmütigste Lachen, das Hux je gehört hatte. "Ja", sagte er, "ich werde ein Neues konstruieren. Sobald ich einen passenden Kristall gefunden habe."

"Du baust es _selbst_?"

"Das ist Tradition." Ren lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die backbordseitige Sichtscheibe. "Ein Lichtschwert und sein Träger sind eins. Es wird nicht einfach, ein neues zu konstruieren. Es war ein Teil von mir."

Hux schwieg, ein wenig peinlich berührt von dieser Erklärung. Und Ren hatte nicht einmal den Anstand, seinem Blick _auszuweichen_.

Stattdessen wandte Hux sich ab und musterte die verschlossene Tür des Cockpits. "Woher bekommt man diese Kristalle?", fragte er. "Energiekristalle, richtig?"

"Kyberkristalle, um genau zu sein."

"Ich vermute, dass es sie nicht zu kaufen gibt."

Ren schüttelte den Kopf. "Es gibt eine Handvoll Planeten, die Kristalllagerstätten aufweisen. Aber nicht jeder Kyberkristall ist für jedes Schwert geeignet. Jeder hat seine eigenen Schwingungen."

Hux löste sich von seiner Position an der Wand. "Ich bin neugierig", sagte er, während er sich auf einen der freistehenden Plätze setzte. "War dein Kristall von Natur aus rot oder hast du -", er machte eine vage Handbewegung, "du weißt schon, hast du irgendetwas mit der _Macht_ gemacht?"

Ren lächelte. Seine Hand strich über seine verwundete Seite. "Teils, teils", sagte er kryptisch. "Ich habe doch gesagt, es war ein Teil von mir."

"Es tut mir leid, dass du es verloren hast."

Ren nickte kurz. Dann kehrte er Hux den Rücken zu und blickte durch die Transparistahl-Scheibe, hinaus auf die seltsam unwirkliche Kulisse des Hyperraum-Tunnels. Der Anblick konnte einem ein klaustrophobes Gefühl geben, wenn man für so etwas anfällig war.

"Es gibt noch ein zweites Schwert", sagte Ren langsam. "Das Mädchen hat es. Ich weiß nicht, wie es in die Hände des Widerstands gefallen ist, aber es gehört mir. Es steht mir zu."

"Dann werden wir es zurückholen!"

"Noch nicht. Erst brauche ich wieder eine Waffe. Ein Schwert und einen Helm."

"Was ist auf Starkiller vorgefallen, Kylo? Bevor ich dich gefunden habe."

Ren antwortete nicht. Hux sah sein Gesicht im Fenster, aber er wurde nicht klug daraus. Er versuchte es noch einmal. "Ich sage dir, was ich schon weiß. Du warst mit einer Patrouille unterwegs, um dieses Mädchen Rey zu finden. Dann gab es die Explosion im Oszillator. Aber was hat sie verursacht? Und was ist danach passiert?"

Ren schaute auf. Sein Blick traf Hux' in der spiegelnden Scheibe. "Mein Vater war da."

"Wie bitte?"

"Mein Vater. Han Solo."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Hux die Begriffe _Vater_ und _Han Solo_ verarbeitet hatte. Sie ergaben weder getrennt voneinander, noch zusammen besonders viel Sinn. Zu allem Überfluss dachte Hux einen Augenblick lang an seinen eigenen Vater, den Commandanten - es war beschämend, wie sehr dieser primitive Instinkt in ihm verankert war. Dann erst sickerte wirklich ein, was Ren gesagt hatte. "Du meinst den Kriminellen?", fragte er. "Den Schmuggler Han Solo?"

"Mein Vater." Ren blickte durch die Scheibe in die schlierige _Unwirklichkeit_ des Hyperraum-Tunnels. "Er war da, zusammen mit dem Verräter und dem Mädchen. Sie haben Sprengsätze im Oszillator deponiert. Der – Ein Wookiee war auch dabei. Und Han Solo - Hux, ich habe ihn getötet."

Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke in der Scheibe. Wieder dauerte es einen Moment, bis Hux verstand.

Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, den Satz auszusprechen _Ich habe meinen Vater getötet_.

Er vermochte es nicht.

"Es war eine Prüfung", sagte Ren. "Ich habe sie bestanden. Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste."

"Was für eine Prüfung? Von Snoke?"

Ren fuhr herum. "Von Snoke, von der Macht, vom Leben, ist das nicht gleichgültig? Es war notwendig! Es war der nächste Schritt."

"Ich verstehe."

Rens Blick veränderte sich und Hux fühlte sich von einem plötzlichen, scharfen Schmerz erfasst, der ihm fast den Atem nahm. Ren kniff die Augen zusammen und wandte sich hastig ab. Der rötliche Schein der Illuminatoren spielte über seine zerschnittene Wange.

Hux bemühte sich, seiner Stimme einen ruhigen Klang zu geben. "Erzähl mir, was dann passiert ist."

"Der Wookiee", sagte Ren heiser. "Er hat auf mich geschossen."

"Mit seiner Armbrust."

"Ja."

"Und dann?"

"Das Mädchen und der Verräter sind geflüchtet. Ich habe die Verfolgung aufgenommen. Es gab einen Kampf."

Hux hatte plötzlich eine Erkenntnis - es war so simpel, es hätte ihm früher einfallen können. _Hiebwunden, die aussahen wie verbrannt_. "Dann war es also ein Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert", sagte er. "Gegen das Mädchen? Wer ist sie, eine Jedi-Schülerin?"

Ren wandte sich um und _knurrte_. "Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann."

"Aber du hast mit ihr gefochten. Ein Duell."

"Es war kein _Duell_. In einem Duell hätte ich sie getötet. Ich wollte sie lebend, für Snoke."

Hux dachte an den erschreckenden Krater, den die Wookiee-Armbrust in Rens Körper gerissen hatte. _Und dann Rens Körper, reglos im Schnee_. "Wie konntest du überhaupt kämpfen, in diesem Zustand?"

"Ich habe versucht -" Ren schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Ausdruck von Verachtung huschte über sein Gesicht. "Ich habe versucht, das Mädchen auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Es ist mir nicht gelungen."

"Und der Sturmtruppler? FN-2487?"

"Was tut das zur Sache? Ich nehme an, er ist tot."

"Kylo." Hux sah ihn an. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er plötzlich das Bedürfnis hatte, es zu sagen, aber er sagte es trotzdem. "Ich hätte deine Einschätzung nicht anzweifeln sollen, was dieses Mädchen betrifft. Du hattest Recht. Wenn ich – Wenn wir besser kooperiert hätten, hätten wir die Katastrophe vielleicht abwenden können."

Ren löste sich von seinem Platz an der Sichtscheibe. Einen Moment lang stand er wortlos, dann ging er nach vorne durch die Kabine, öffnete die Tür des Cockpits und verschwand dahinter.

Er kam lange Zeit nicht wieder.

 

Hux ließ das Flimsiplast der Hülle in seiner Hand knistern, während er mit den Lippen eine Zigarette aus der Packung fischte und den Kopf in den Nacken legte. Er sog an der Zigarette, die Spitze entzündete sich und Hux atmete tief ein. Der kleine Raum der Kombüse war leer und steril - aber das Belüftungssystem an der Decke gab Hux die Sicherheit, dass der Rauch nirgends hingelangte, wo er Alarm auslösen würde. Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, aber das war nicht der Grund, warum er diese Zigarette einfach _brauchte_.

Etwas Merkwürdiges ging mit ihm vor.

Es war nicht Teil seines Repertoires, sich zu entschuldigen.

Oder vielleicht wurde es Teil seines Repertoires, seit es Kylo Ren in seinem Leben gab. Und das wäre der _Gipfel_ des Absurden, schließlich hatte er Kylo Ren vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Vermutlich hasste er ihn noch immer. Aber zugleich hatte er das unstillbare Bedürfnis, Ren nahe zu sein, ihn zu berühren, ihn anzusehen.

_Ihn anzusehen_.

Er war verloren gewesen, als er Rens Gesicht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Alles, was danach gekommen war, war ein hilfloses Strampeln gegen das Unvermeidliche gewesen.

Und Hux wollte mehr.

Er wollte jeden Zentimeter dieser weißen Haut sehen, jede Schramme, jede Narbe, jedes Muttermal. Er stellte sich vor, wie Kylo Ren mit dem Rücken an der Transparistahl-Scheibe gelehnt war, gerade eben, die linke Hand gedankenverloren auf seiner Hüfte. Er stellte sich vor, die Hand auf diese Stelle zu pressen, mit sanftem Druck, bis er Ren ein Geräusch entlockt hatte. Bis er unter der frischen Narbe das Blut pulsieren spürte. Bis Ren unter seiner Hand bebte.

_Und danach hätte er vermutlich das Bedürfnis gehabt, sich zu entschuldigen_.

Hux zog an seiner Zigarette.

Das war alles nicht _normal_. Er sollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, wie Kylo Ren sich fühlte.

Starkiller, dachte er. _Die Zerstörung von Starkiller hat etwas in mir zerstört_.

_Vor allem meine Vernunft._

Hux dämpfte die Zigarette aus und warf sie in den Abfallentsorger. Der Wassercontainer war leer, aber die Wasserrationen waren vorschriftsmäßig im Kombüsenschrank eingelagert. Hux öffnete eine Ration und trank einen Schluck, bevor er die Pillen aus der Tasche nahm und eine davon in den Mund schnippte. Dann trank er den Rest des Wassers.

Immerhin, es schmeckte frisch.

 

Das Shuttle glitt durch den Hyperraum und Hux hatte es _satt_ , auf die rot-leuchtenden Kanten der Innenausstattung zu starren und zu warten, dass die Zeit verging. Mit einer Hand begann er, durch den Bericht zu scrollen, von dem Kylo Ren behauptet hatte, dass er nun überflüssig sei. Aber natürlich war es sinnlos, halbherzig auf Zahlen zu schauen, die er schon gesehen hatte - von denen er wusste, dass sie ihm nichts Neues vermitteln konnten. Er hatte schlicht _nichts anderes zu tun_ , während er alleine in der Passagierkabine saß und die unheimliche _Munterkeit_ , die ihm die Pille ermöglichte, irgendwie nutzen wollte.

"Was hast du genommen?" Ren ließ sich auf den Sitz neben ihn fallen.

Hux tat, als sei er auf das Datapad konzentriert, aber Ren fasste ihn am Kinn und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Er musterte Hux mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Dein Blick ist noch verrückter als sonst. Du hättest dich schlafen legen sollen, statt Drogen zu nehmen."

"Ich habe eine ärztliche Verschreibung", sagte Hux. Er fühlte sich wie ein Idiot, aber er _wollte_ sich rechtfertigen. "Abgesehen davon - glaubst du ernsthaft, ich trete einer Horde machtnutzender Schwertkämpfer wie ein Schlafwandler gegenüber?"

Ren schnaubte amüsiert. Hux legte das Datapad auf den Sitz neben sich.

"Also stimmt das? Die Ritter kämpfen mit dem Lichtschwert, so wie du?"

"Nur zwei meiner Brüder. Die anderen kommen – aus anderen Traditionen."

"Aber sie sind alle machtbegabt."

"Mehr oder weniger."

"Was bedeutet das?"

"Machtsensitivität äußert sich nicht immer als Begabung. So wie du das verstehst."

"Sondern?"

Ren antwortete nicht. Hux betrachtete ihn. "Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man die Macht hat?"

"Darauf gibt es keine Antwort. Es ist für jeden anders."

"Kann ich mit den Rittern kommunizieren? Sind sie _Menschen_?"

"Ist das wichtig?"

"Ich frage aus Interesse."

"Hux." Rens Augen wurden dunkel. "Sie werden dich respektieren. Wer es nicht tut, wird dafür bezahlen."

"Ich fühle mich äußerst geschmeichelt. Und ein klein wenig beunruhigt."

"Beunruhigung", sagte Ren, "hat noch nie jemandem geschadet."

_Sehr amüsant._

Hux schloss die Augen. "Es ist merkwürdig", sagte er, "als du kurz vorm Sterben warst, hatte ich den Eindruck, unsere Kommunikationsfähigkeit hätte sich verbessert. Aber seit du deine fünf Sinne wieder beisammen hast, bringst du mich regelmäßig auf die Palme."

"Wie bitte?"

"Eine Art Baum", sagte Hux ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Ist nur eine humorvolle Metapher."

"Ich weiß, was eine _Palme_ ist. Ich protestiere gegen die fünf Sinne, die ich angeblich habe. Ich habe mindestens _sieben_."

Hux blinzelte. "War das ein Scherz? Kylo-Rens-Humor-Hausmarke?"

"Hast du deinen Blaster bei dir?"

Überrascht schaute Hux auf. "Immer. Warum fragst du?" Er griff mit der Hand an seine Hüfte und tastete nach dem Halfter. "Ist es doch nicht so sicher bei den Herren Rittern?"

"Nein, es ist definitiv nicht _sicher_."

Ein Signal ertönte, und kurz darauf meldete der Captain des Shuttles, dass sie die Zielkoordinaten erreicht hatten.

Hux zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Landeanflug", bestätigte Ren.

 

Als Hux und Ren die Shuttlerampe herunter kamen, hatten sich die _Ritter von Ren_ in loser Formation versammelt. Mit einer gewissen Missbilligung stellte Hux fest, dass die Ritter - was auch immer sie darstellten – jedenfalls keine rein militärische Organisation waren. Es irritierte ihn, dass die Angehörigen der kleinen Gruppe äußerst _individuell_ bekleidet waren, mit allen Arten von Umhängen, Waffenröcken und Kampfkleidung, dazu fantasievolle Helme und ein Arsenal von Waffen, das Hux eher an Einzelkämpfern vermutet hätte: Äxte, Blasterkanonen, Hellebarden, Wurfgeschosse.

Die Gesichter der Ritter waren allesamt hinter Helmen verborgen, bei manchen der verhüllten Gestalten konnte Hux nicht einmal das Geschlecht eindeutig erkennen. Und das allgemeine Auftreten des halben Dutzends Kämpfer kam ihm völlig _ungeordnet_ vor, offenbar konnten sich die Ritter nicht einmal darauf einigen, wie sie ihren Anführer begrüßten - von einem regulären _militärischen Gruß_ konnte jedenfalls nicht die Rede sein.

Hux blieb stehen. Neben ihm war Kylo Ren ebenfalls zum Stehen gekommen und blickte von der leicht erhöhten Rampe des Shuttles über die versammelten Kämpfer.

Nach einem Moment des Abwartens löste sich ein groß gewachsener Ritter aus der Gruppe, ließ sich vor Kylo Ren auf ein Knie nieder und legte die Hand an sein Herz. Dann begann ein ganzer Reigen von Begrüßungsritualen: Neben dem Ritter, der zuerst gegrüßt hatte, kniete ein zweiter und drückte seine Stirn auf den Boden. Ein anderer Ritter, der einen kunstvoll geschlungenen Mantel trug, senkte schlicht den Kopf, während der bullige Mann hinter ihm eine komplizierte Geste mit der Hand vollführte. Ein weiterer kniete auf dem Boden nieder, und eine große, schlanke Gestalt, die Hux für weiblich hielt, grüßte mit einem Schlag der Faust gegen ihre gepanzerte Brust.

Hux drehte sich zu Kylo Ren, aber der stand nur schweigend da, als ob ihn der Anblick seiner Ritter überraschte oder überwältigte. Dann erst bemerkte Hux Rens funkelnde Augen, und als sich die Ritter einer nach dem anderen erhoben oder aufblickten, verstand er, dass etwas vorging – ein Gespräch, das er nicht hören konnte.

_Gedankenkonversation_.

_Natürlich_.

Seltsamerweise füllte diese Erkenntnis Hux mit absurder _Eifersucht_. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, er sei der einzige, der diese Art von telepathischer Unterhaltung mit Kylo Ren pflegte. Aber das war natürlich Unsinn, schließlich lag es nahe, dass Machtnutzer auf diese Weise miteinander kommunizierten, und die Ritter von Ren waren nun einmal Kylo Rens engste Vertraute.

Im Unterschied zu Hux, der trotz aller gemeinsamen _Abenteuer_ ein Außenstehender war - weder machtbegabt noch Teil einer spirituellen Bruderschaft noch sonst etwas.

_Was zum wiederholten Mal die Frage aufwarf, was zum Teufel er eigentlich hier machte_.

"Meister."

Diesmal war das Wort hörbar, wenn auch durch einen Vokabulator verzerrt. Der große Ritter trat vor, Ren streckte die Hand aus und der Mann beugte sich noch einmal nieder, um seine behelmte Stirn auf Rens Handrücken zu pressen.

Ren wartete, bis der Ritter sich wieder erhoben hatte. "Llewyn Ren", sagte er dann. "Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Ich freue mich, euch alle zu sehen."

_Sehen_ , dachte Hux, war in Anbetracht der grotesken Helme relativ. Im Grunde konnte _irgendjemand_ hinter den Gesichtsmasken stecken. Aber vielleicht spielten solche Äußerlichkeiten zwischen Machtbegabten gar keine Rolle. Hatte ein felusianischer Prophet nicht den berühmten Satz geprägt, _Man sieht nur mit dem Herzen gut?_

Hux unterdrückte sein Amüsement - gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf ihn. Kylo Ren hatte sich ihm zugewandt, und mehrere Ritter nickten wissend. Hux hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, es sei schon wieder tonlos gesprochen worden, diesmal über ihn.

Der Ritter, den Ren _Llewyn_ genannt hatte, streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "General", sagte er ausdruckslos. "Willkommen in unserem Kreis."

Hux erwiderte seinen Händedruck. "Ich danke Ihnen. Es war seit langem mein Wunsch, die Organisation kennenzulernen, die der Ersten Ordnung in der Vergangenheit unverzichtbare Dienste geleistet hat."

"Und weiterhin leisten wird, General, wenn es der Wille unseres Meisters ist."

Hux dachte einen Moment lang, der Ritter meine _Supreme Leader_ Snoke, wenn er von einem _Meister_ sprach. Aber dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass ja Kylo Ren der Anführer dieser Leute war. Er fragte sich, wie viel Macht das Kommando über die Ritter tatsächlich bedeutete.

Llewyn streckte die Hand in einer einladenden Geste aus. "Kommen Sie, General. Ich werde Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten, solange unser Meister unabkömmlich ist."

Hux wandte sich um. Ren stand in der Mitte seiner Ritter, und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war – _verändert_. Nachdenklich, aber auch gelöst, als fühle er sich endlich unter seinesgleichen. _Unter Vermummten, die bis an die Zähne bewaffnet sind_.

Hux wandte sich ab und suchte den Blick des fremden Ritters, den er irgendwo auf der Höhe des verspiegelten Visors vermutete. Der Helm des Ritters war schartig und zerbeult, als sei er mehr als einem tödlichen Hieb nur knapp entgangen. Hux traute sich keine Vermutung zu, ob es sich um einen jungen oder alten Mann handelte. "Unabkömmlich?", fragte er. "Bei welcher Art von Verpflichtung, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Llewyn trat näher heran. Seine Tracht ähnelte der von Kylo Ren, er trug eine dunkle, grobgewebte Kutte und darunter schmale lederne Beinkleider, die in hohen Stiefeln steckten. "Der Meister der Ritter von Ren hat keine Verpflichtungen als die, die er sich selbst auferlegt", erklärte er. "In diesem Fall ist es die Pflicht, seinen Brüdern und Schwestern nach einer langen Abwesenheit beizustehen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, General Hux, dass Ihre Gegenwart dabei weder erforderlich noch für Sie selbst besonders ersprießlich wäre. Kommen Sie mit mir, ich führe Sie zu Ihrer Unterkunft."

_Ersprießlich_. Hux hielt sich für einen Menschen mit breitem Wortschatz, aber die Tage, an denen er das Wort _ersprießlich_ gebraucht hatte, konnte er an einem Finger abzählen.

Er wandte sich um, aber Kylo Ren schien bereits in ein Gespräch vertieft.

_Überflüssig und unersprießlich._

Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich auf das vertraute Gewicht des Blasters an seinem Gürtel. "Ich komme", sagte er.

 

_Ausgedörrte Böden. Karge Vegetation. Gräser, Buschwerk und föhren- oder pinienähnliche Gewächse_. Die klimatische Analyse des Planeten lief vollautomatisch in Hux' Kopf ab, er sah das Ergebnis direkt vor sich, ganz ohne die Anzeige, die die Sturmtruppler auf der Innenseite ihrer Helme hatten: _aride Sommermonate, geringe Niederschlagsmengen, ganzjährig milde Temperaturen_.

Die kleine Siedlung, zu der Llewyn Ren ihn führte, gruppierte sich um eine Talsenke - Häuser oder besser _Hütten_ , die an den bewaldeten Hängen rund um ein betoniertes Rollfeld erbaut worden waren. Diese Hütten, wie auch der kleine Flughangar und mehrere Gebäude, die wie Werkstätten aussahen, machten einen merkwürdig improvisierten Eindruck auf Hux, als hätte sich nie jemand die Mühe gemacht, etwas Dauerhaftes hier einzurichten. Er sah Wellblech, rostige Gitter, kunstlos zusammengelötete Stahlplatten. Ein Provisorium, das die Jahre überdauert hatte.

_Oder Ausdruck einer Philosophie des Verzichts?_

"Die Siedlung ist zweckmäßig", sagte Llewyn Ren. "Wir betrachten die Dinge des Lebens als vergänglich und unbedeutend, wie das Leben im Allgemeinen."

Es war das erste, was der Ritter zu Hux sagte, seit sie die anderen zurückgelassen hatten. Das Shuttle war nur wenige hundert Meter entfernt auf dem Kamm des Tales gelandet, aber je weiter sie die Hänge hinunterstiegen, desto mehr fühlte sich Hux von Ruhe und Einsamkeit umsponnen. Das Tal war definitiv _still_ – obwohl die Niederlassung den Eindruck einer aufgelassenen Großbaustelle auf ihn machte.

_Mit einem gelegentlichen Hauch von Treibstoffgeruch, der den Pinienduft überlagerte_.

Hux musterte eine Ansammlung von Stahlfässern, die pittoresk vor sich hin rosteten. "Eine gewisse Beschränkung auf das Wesentliche kann man diesem Ort nicht absprechen."

"Sie meinen das zynisch, General."

"Ganz und gar nicht. Ich bin beeindruckt von den Parallelen zwischen einer gewissen – _anhedonischen_ Grundhaltung ihres Ordens und der Müllhalde, die Sie hier bewohnen."

Llewyn Ren blieb stehen. "Anhedonisch bedeutet, den Freuden des Lebens abgeneigt." Es klang ein wenig zweifelnd.

"Ganz recht", bestätigte Hux.

"Dann haben Sie ein falsches Bild von uns. Wir üben uns bisweilen in strengem Verzicht, aber wir kennen keine Verbote. Kennen Sie den Spruch _work hard, play hard_?"

"Das ist ein überraschendes Motto für eine spirituelle Bruderschaft."

Llewyn gab einen Laut von sich, den Hux als Mischung aus Verachtung und Fassungslosigkeit interpretierte. "Es ist selbstverständlich nicht unser _Motto_. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich etwas sagen, das Sie erfassen können."

_Leicht zu provozieren_ , dachte Hux. "Besten Dank", sagte er, "aber ich habe keinerlei Interesse, mich mit Ihrer Philosophie auseinanderzusetzen."

Llewyn wandte sich ab und stieg weiter ins Tal hinunter. "Sie sind genau so, wie der Meister Sie beschrieben hat."

"Wie mich wer beschrieben hat? – _Oh_." Ren hatte ihn _beschrieben_? Wann, während des zweiminütigen Gedanken-Tratsches kurz nach der Landung?

"Das ist übrigens sein Haus", sagte Llewyn. "Lord Ren hat mich angewiesen, Sie hierher zu bringen." Er wies auf die Wellblechhütte zu ihrer Linken.

"Das ist Rens Haus? Ich meine, _Kylo_ Rens Haus?"

Es sah aus wie der Unterstand eines Tankwarts auf Mos Eisley. Oder eines Schrottsammlers auf Jakku. Oder -

"Es ist ein _zweckmäßiges_ Haus", sagte Llewyn Ren mit Betonung. Er machte eine Handbewegung und die Tür glitt auf. Dahinter lag ein kleiner Raum im Halbdunkel, Hux konnte eine Feuerstelle und eine Schlafstatt ausmachen. Kein richtiges Bett, keine richtige Heizung, vermutlich kein Vorratsschrank.

"Hübsch", sagte er. "Kann man hier auch etwas anderes tun als meditieren?"

"Sie können tun, was Ihnen beliebt. Das dürfen Sie übrigens tatsächlich als unser Motto ansehen."

" _Tu, was du willst?_ Sehr originell." Hux schnaubte resigniert, aber er konnte seine Frustration nicht ganz verbergen. Er sollte überhaupt nicht _hier sein_. Er sollte auf _Zeytar_ sein, dem Obersten Anführer Bericht erstatten und _verdammt noch mal_ aufklären, was auf Starkiller Base schiefgegangen war.

"General."

Er fuhr zusammen, als ihm Llewyn die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Der Ritter zog seine Hand zurück. "Haben Sie noch Wünsche oder Anweisungen an mich?" Er wartete einen Moment, aber da von Hux keine Antwort kam, ging er an ihm vorüber in die Hütte und ließ mit einer verschlungenen Geste das Feuer im Kamin aufflackern. Als er sich umwandte, züngelte der Schein der Flammen über seinen blanken Visor.

Und über den blanken Griff eines Lichtschwertes an seinem Gürtel. _Interessant_.

"Wissen Sie", sagte Hux, "ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl in der Gegenwart eines –" Er wollte sagen _Menschen_ , besann sich aber eines besseren, "eines _Wesens_ , dessen Gesicht ich noch nie gesehen habe."

"Warum? Was kann Ihnen mein Gesicht sagen, was Ihnen meine Worte nicht sagen können?"

"Nennen Sie es Neugier." Hux griff nach seinem Kragen und lockerte den Verschluss. "Kylo Ren erwähnte, es gäbe zwei weitere Brüder, die ein Lichtschwert führen. Sie sind einer davon."

Statt einer Antwort schlug der Ritter seinen Umhang zurück und ließ Hux das Schwert an seiner Seite sehen. Die Pose erschien Hux so arrogant wie kindisch. Aber immerhin _gekonnt_.

Er musterte den Mann. "Darf ich eine Frage stellen? Auch wenn ich schon als Skeptiker enttarnt worden bin?"

"Nur zu."

"Sie nennen Kylo Ihren Meister. Wie wird man dazu? Was muss man tun, um Meister der Ritter von Ren zu werden?"

"Wie sind Sie General geworden?"

"Ich bezweifle, dass man das vergleichen kann."

Die Maske sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Der Weg ist doch immer ähnlich: Man wartet auf eine Gelegenheit, oder man schafft sich eine. Nicht wahr?"

Hux trat an den Kamin. Die Wärme, die von den wohlriechenden Holzscheitern abstrahlte, ließ ihn spüren, dass es bei Sonnenuntergang kühl geworden war. "Ich kenne Ihre Gebräuche nicht", sagte er. "Es war lediglich eine Frage."

"Ich werde Sie jetzt alleine lassen, General. Verbringen Sie eine ruhige Nacht."

"Meine Nacht wäre ruhiger, wenn ich wüsste, wo Lord Ren sie verbringt." Hux wandte sich um.

"Das", sagte Llewyn, "müssen Sie wohl ihm selbst überlassen." Er neigte grüßend den Kopf. "Aber Sie können darauf vertrauen, dass Ihr Leben an diesem Ort so sicher ist wie an jedem anderen. Schlafen Sie wohl, General."

 

An Schlaf war natürlich nicht zu denken. Hux fühlte zwar bleierne Müdigkeit in seinem Körper – und, wie er sich einbildete, sogar in seinen _Gehirnwindungen_ – aber die unselige Pille, die er auf dem Shuttle genommen hatte, hielt ihn mit sanfter Gewalt wach. Weil es aber doch sinnlos war, in der Mitte des Raumes zu stehen und auf Ren zu warten, zog er die flache Schlafmatte näher an den Kamin und machte es sich darauf bequem. Immerhin hatte er ein frisches Päckchen Zigaretten dabei, das er sorgfältig öffnete und sich genießerisch eine Zigarette anzündete.

_Sollte Ren doch im Quadrat springen vor Ärger über den Rauch_.

Als es dunkel wurde, verzichtete Hux darauf, Licht aufzudrehen, und starrte stattdessen ins Feuer. Es war ein _urtümliches_ Gefühl, die Hitze der Flammen auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, aber es war nicht unangenehm. Es hatte sogar einen eigenen Reiz, dem ständig wechselnden Spiel der Flammen zuzusehen.

_Und es war auf primitive Weise beruhigend_.

Bei der zweiten Zigarette streckte sich Hux auf der Matte aus, dann hatte er keine Lust mehr zu rauchen und schaute nur mehr in die tanzenden Flammen. Wenn er gewusst hätte, wie Meditation funktioniert, hätte er es an diesem Ort vielleicht sogar probiert.

_Schritte_.

Hux setzte sich auf und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Zweifellos, Schritte vor dem Haus. Er griff nach seinem Blaster - die Schritte näherten sich der Tür. Dann öffnete sich der Mechanismus mit leisem Klicken, die Tür glitt auf und jemand trat ein.

"Kylo?"

Die Gestalt an der Tür erstarrte. "Kann ich herein kommen?"

Hux ließ den Blaster sinken. "Ja, sicher. Es ist dein Haus."

"Es ist niemandes Haus." Hux sah im Halbdunkel, wie Ren seinen Umhang ablegte und die Stiefel auszog. "Es ist nur ein besserer Unterstand."

"Auch gut", sagte er. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja. - Ich wollte dich nicht wecken."

"Ich kann ohnehin nicht schlafen", sagte Hux, "die verdammte Chemie hält mich wach." Er verzichtete auf die Bemerkung, dass er in einer gottverlassenen Wellblechhütte umgeben von Sondermüll und bewaffneten Spinnern unter keinen Umständen der Welt hätte schlafen können. "Du kannst Licht machen, wenn du willst."

"Ich brauche kein Licht."

Die Stille im Raum sagte ihm, dass Ren sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. "Was ist los, Kylo?"

"Du findest es hier merkwürdig."

"Ungefähr so, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe."

"Hast du mit Llewyn gesprochen?"

"Das war unvermeidbar." Hux tastete nach seinen Zigaretten. "Offenbar hört er sich gerne reden. Gibt es einen bestimmten Grund, dass du ihn auf mich angesetzt hast?"

"Hux?"

"Ja." Er zog an seiner Zigarette und lauschte auf das leise Knistern, als die Spitze sich entzündete. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Ren barfuß zu ihm herübertappte, den Umhang in der Hand.

"Stört es dich, wenn ich neben dir schlafe?"

Hux streckte sich wieder auf der Matte aus. Dann blies er den Rauch ein wenig schuldbewusst in Richtung des Kaminfeuers. "Ich dachte, euer Motto ist _Tu was du willst_." Er rollte sich zur Seite und drehte Ren den Rücken zu. "Da mische ich mich nicht ein."

 

Er erwachte in der Dunkelheit, es fühlte sich an, als ob er aus tiefem Wasser auftauchte. Wann er eingeschlafen war, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern, aber jetzt war es warm und jemand hatte eine Decke über ihn gebreitet.

Nicht seinen Mantel, sondern etwas mit mehr Gewicht –

Hux hielt den Atem an.

Es war keine Decke, die jemand über ihn gebreitet hatte, es war Kylo Rens Arm, der um ihn lag.

Er spürte nur Rens Arm um seine Hüften, Rens Hand, die seine Brust berührte – und eine Ahnung von _Nähe_ , die fast unheimlich war.

Es fühlte sich an, als ob er in etwas Tiefem, Dunklem, _Bodenlosem_ versank. Es war wohltuend und erschreckend zu gleichen Teilen, er hatte nicht die Willenskraft, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

Hux schloss die Augen und schlief wieder ein.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Besuch mich auf tumblr: [vanasartis](http://vanasartis.tumblr.com).


End file.
